The Most Interesting Day- A Nighlock's Spell
by Kctimes2
Summary: Power Rangers Super Samurai, AU. With four love triangles, Jayden-Mia-Kevin, Mike-Emily-Antonio, Kevin-Antonio-Emily, Deker-Dayu-Master Xandred, brewing and Spike mixed in, this has to be the most interesting day. Romance, drama, angst, and even a little bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1- Nighlock Nonsense

**A/N: **This is a random story that popped into my head. I gave the idea to a couple of authors, but realized, I couldn't part with the damn thing.

**A/N: **Story is AU, and it will be set during Super Samurai-after 'A Strange Case of the Munchies', but, before 'The Master Returns'. Empusa is based on the Greek demigoddess of the same name, and I'm building on her background for this story. In addition, this will be reminiscent to 'Potion Notion' from season three of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

**Summary- **After an intense battle with a Nighlock, the rangers, and even the occupants of the Sanzu River, begin to feel the side effects. As a result, Mentor Ji gets a migraine, and Octoroo becomes angered. With a four love triangles brewing and Spike mixed in, this has to be the most interesting day.

**The Most Interesting Day- A Nighlock's Spell **

**Chapter 1- Nighlock Nonsense**

**Xxxxx**

**R. Dunn Community Park  
****19 E. Panorama City Pkwy.  
****Panorama City, CA**

**"Go go Samurai!"**

All of the rangers yelled, as they arrived at the scene where the latest Nighlock attack occurred.

Earlier, the gap sensor sounded off in the living room. Mentor Ji tapped on the watered map, and he pointed to the location, a park in downtown Panorama City. The rangers firmly nodded in comprehension and immediately headed to R. Dunn Community Park.

The adrenaline was powerfully coursing through their veins, as they were approaching their destination.

After they arrived, they noticed there were arguments angrily exchanged between two men, with a woman caught in between, or two women, with a man caught in the midst. The rangers were utterly confused with the mess that was happening in front of them.

There was no time to think though, since the Nighlock was ready for battle.

Empusa was the name, and she had firery red hair sticking upwards and an obsidian, horned tiara. A smooth bodice, black as charcoal, framed her body. Intricately carved, blood red hearts were splotched all over too. Around the perimeter of her armored suit, there were tiny opulent gems. Her fingertips were as long as porcupine needles, and her mouth housed the most ghastly looking vampiric fangs. Her eyes were pure white like sheep's fur with lips unnaturally decorated with a haunting honey-wheat color. They were surprised to see this creature, since she wasn't the run of the mill Nighlock. Honestly, she appeared more human than anything else.

"Ew, she looks horrible," Emily, the Yellow Ranger, commentated, while her knees were shaking. Her helmet was able to mask the fear she felt. She drew her spin sword.

"You know, if she wasn't trying to kill us, she'd be mildly attractive," Mike, the Green Ranger, quipped, and Emily enviously smacked his arm. "What? She would, in a Mike Myers comes in contact with Linda Blair from the Exorcist kind of way," he examined.

"Focus," Jayden, the Red Ranger and leader, silenced them, as he tightly held his spin sword right in front of him. "We don't know what this Nighlock has up their sleeve."

Antonio, the Gold Ranger, pondered about it some more. "You know, she doesn't have any sleeves."

"Wait a minute, is this even a woman? You don't know that," Kevin, the Blue Ranger, analytically questioned his teammates. _"It_ could be transgendered," he pointed out.

His teammates faced him, their helmets cocked to the sides.

"You guys, Jayden's right, we should get back to the task at hand," Mia, the Pink Ranger, returned their attention back to the monster, as she gripped her sword tensely. She had a bad feeling about this.

"My name is Empusa, and I am the child of Miss. Chief," she began with her heavy Russian accent. "Serrator has appointed me to do what my mother hasn't done, which was destroy the wretched and disgusting goody-goody Power Rangers. It's up to _me_ to ruin your existence," she evilly heckled them. Her fingertips were fully engulfed with raging flames.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and every other monster has tried to destroy us," Antonio mocked carelessly, while his gloved fingers grasped his shiny, yet lethal Barracuda Blade.

Empusa's mouth curled into a callous rictus grin. "The people behind me are the indication of the power I uphold, and you will feel my wrath," she informed. Just behind Empusa, no one was in love anymore. The people possessed broken hearts, and men were angered to their core with women loudly crying. Furthermore, the men were crushed by the woman that had left them for another man.

"At this rate, the Sanzu river will be flooded in no time," the Pink Ranger stated in a melancholic manner. "We have to do something."

"There is nothing you can do rangers. Moogers," she summoned them forth, "ATTACK!"

Without delay, the rangers raced forward.

Kevin grabbed his spin sword, and he maneuvered the weapon. Left, right Moogers came at him. "Is it just me, or are these guys becoming more annoying," he furiously kicked the foot soldiers away, while slashing the others.

Antonio rapidly moved through his crowd of Moogers. "No problem, amigo, we got this," he shouted and barely earned a scratch after he was done. "Excellente!"

Emily and Mike teamed up, and they combined their attacks. Green and yellow relentlessly collided with the bodies of these henchmen.

"Great job, Mike," she praised him. Mike placed a hand on her shoulder, and she became soft under his touch.

"No one can mess with Yellow and Green, we are mean," he plafyully growled.

With determination fueling her body, Mia grasped her spin disc and placed it on her sword. Her fingers barely touched the round, pink object before pink wind rushed around. "We can't let them fill the River any more than it has," she yelled.

With the rangers swords speedily coming into contact with the Moogers' artillery, and sparks flying everywhere, Jayden had his own combat with the Nighlock.

"Silly ranger, you think you can handle me," Empusa beckoned ruthlessly with her fingers.

Jayden whipped his spin sword against the Empusa's finger nails. One strike caused them to fall. Her fingernails rapidly grew back. The Red Ranger huffed under his helmet, and he struck her body. She stumbled but wasn't deterred. Success thought the woman, as her fingernails excruciatingly scratched across him. The potent flames were able to burn the upper part of his suit. The smoke cleared to reveal the deepness of the wound. Blood was drawn with skin slightly attaching to the droplets.

"Ahhh," the Red Ranger hissed deeply, after using the butt of his sword to get up. Staggering to claim his disk, he was able to. "I will not let you hurt anyone else!"

"Ha, you can not beat me," the monster confidently taunted.

"I will," he growled. "Blazing Strike!" Red fire raced towards the monster's direction. The attempt was weak. Her fire met head on with his move.

The combustion grew to skyscraper heights.

In the center of the blackened smoke, Jayden jumped forward. Empusa flew towards him. They battled, but eventually, they were at a stalemate.

"Oh, Red Ranger, you haven't lost your touch, have you," Empusa asked with reason.

"Never," Jayden pushed her away and sliced her armor cleanly.

Empusa didn't care at all. In fact, she was in the mood to be hurt it seemed. Jayden incredulously looked at her. "Don't be surprised about that, but I do know _your_ secret Red Ranger," she secretively whispered to him.

Frozen by her words, he was left defenseless. She struck him, and he collapsed to the ground. He wondered what secret she knew. He shook his head to ward off any pain he felt. He rose.

Empusa smirked, knowing she had stirred an emotion inside of him.

The two fought harder than before. They whipped, flipped, dipped, dodged with stealth movements. This showdown was in full force now.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Spike were in their training gear and carrying their haphazardly put together kendo sticks. The day was beautiful, and they walked to the communal park. They were in the mood for samurai training, which should've been no surprise. As they turned the corner, the two became increasingly excited at the scene before them. Their bodies jumped up and down. They bum rushed the nearest bush, and hid behind it futilely. Bulk's larger than the average body stuck out noticeably.

"Spike," Bulk grabbed the cloth surrounding his nephew's upper body like his life depended on it. "Rule number 26 of being a Samurai, always help your fellow kind."

Spike didn't listen, as he saw his love fearlessly locked in combat. His face contorted to his usual lovesick grin. "The Pink Samurai Ranger," he admired lovingly.

An idea popped into the man that's held a significant tie to several incarnations of _power_ teams. "Nephew," he cooly began, "rule number two of being a Samurai," he forced his nephew to look at him, "protect the one you love."

The two glanced at the fight, and they nodded. Spike soon left, while Bulk clasped his hands together with cheerful tears in his eyes.

"I will protect the Pink Ranger," the son of Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch promised, and he headed towards her. It's obvious he was in a lovestruck stupor, since he was heading into a battlefield.

"Dragon Splash," the Blue Ranger bellowed, and the blue oceanic waves showered the oncoming Moogers.

"Seismic Swing," the Yellow Ranger commanded, and yellow dust barreled towards them.

"Forest Vortex," the Green Ranger drew a cross with his sword, and green energy struck the foot soldiers.

"Barracuda Bite," the Gold Ranger whirled around with the gold brightly displayed. "Fantastico!"

"Air Wave," the Pink Ranger cried urgently, as a gust of pink wind hurled forward.

The rangers minus Jayden regrouped. Their chests elevating up and down at an abnormal speed. They hadn't even battled the Nighlock, but the fact the Moogers were coming by the truckload, they were understandably worried.

"We need to help Jayden," Mia regathered her strength, and she turned to his direction. He was continuously escaping the monster's proficient moves, while he concaved his body to the front, back, side to side, and still held his sword flawlessly. Her heart fluttered.

Suddenly, Spike made his appearance and stopped by her.

"Get out of here," Kevin shouted at him, angry that he was obstructing their fight.

"Guys, help Jay-hum, ehm, the Red Ranger," the Pink Ranger concealed her voice and their identities.

The Yellow Ranger's hand graced her forearm. "Are you sure?" Mia nodded in confidence. "Alright, let's go!" The other rangers attended to their leader's needs.

"You need to get out of here, this is no place for a civilian," she gently told him.

"As a Samurai in training, I have to protect those in need," Spike explained his presence nervously.

A little exasperated, since she was really a Samurai, and she wasn't doing this for fun, she told him off. This pained her, but he needed to understand. "Listen, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You randomly show up, try to dress the part, hold the items, but you do unnecessary things, and what does that get you?"

"But-"

"No buts. What you do is make believe, while we are out here risking our lives. Stay away," Mia ordered adamantly, and she ran back to her friends.

Spike watched, very hurt by her words. He slumped his shoulders forward, defeated by her coldness. The Pink Ranger wasn't who he imagined her to be. Slowly his feelings for her were leaving. At least he still had Mia. Maybe she wouldn't act so cruel to him. He dreadfully headed to his Uncle's direction. Noting his nephew's stance, the smile Bulk had disappeared. He remembered the same hurt his best friend went through when Kimberly Hart, at the time, would continuously turned him down in favor of Tommy Oliver; and how much hatred Skull felt after she had played with his emotions. Bulk wrapped his arm around his nephew, and they walked home.

No training today.

Soon, the rangers rejoined Jayden. His Fire Smasher was in his hands now. "Be careful, she's not to be underestimated."

"Of course, I am not. You have not seen what else I can do," Empusa smirked. She retracted the flames. There was a little costume change, since her nails were altered to a puke like green color.

"Amigo, you gotta use the Black Box," Antonio suggested, and Jayden listened.

"That little thing," Emupsa cackled. She extended her fingers towards them, and with quickness, long worm like creatures flew at the speed of light.

"Get down," Mike urged, and he protectively pushed Emily out of harm's way. "Oh no." His body fell forward, as the worms latched onto his suit.

"Mia!" Jayden, Kevin, and Antonio shouted for her to get down.

"Huh," the Pink Ranger curiously surveyed her surroundings but was forced to the ground. She didn't see who came to her rescue, but she became thankful.

"What are these things," Kevin cried in frustration, as little teeth were feasting all over his body. He was hit too.

Antonio pulled them off. "I'm so—I'm so," he immediately shut his mouth, as he flirtatiously smiled at both, Kevin and Emily.

Jayden's steps faltered following Empusa's perfect aim. "Mia! Mia!" He desired her attention, and he laid flat on the ground.

"Jayden," the Pink Ranger shouted, after she heard her name. She became explicitly worried about him. She army crawled his way. "Emily!"

"Y-y-yeah," the Yellow Ranger answered with some struggle, as she examined herself. There were no injuries thankfully. "I'm fine."

Empusa's body began to severely dry out, her body erupted with stone like cracks. She gasped at how weak she became. "You'll see the direness of this situation," she promised malevolently. She cleared her throat, since she was about to collapse. She was determined to get her point across though. "Next time, I won't be so easy." She leapt upwards and disappeared into the miniature opening that led to the Sanzu River.

Antonio, Jayden, Kevin, and Mike were able to flick the leeches off of them. The bugs, one by one, vanished. Mia and Emily got to work, and they each went to check on their teammates. Mia with Kevin and Jayden, and Emily with Antonio and Mike. The Blue, Gold, and Green ranger were just about fit.

However, Mia gasped at Jayden's suit. He appeared to have gotten hurt, and she became angry that he hadn't said anything about it. "Are you okay," Mia soothingly perused Jayden's body. Softly exhaling a breath at Jayden's hand resting on her thigh, Mia observed him. He nodded. "Alright, well we should go then."

"Mia, will you be the one to tend to my injuries," Jayden hoped so.

"Jayden, of course. Don't demorph, at least, not until we get back," she directed, and he smiled inside of his helmet.

"Mike, come on, I'll help you up," Emily offered, while she extended her hand. Mike eagerly grabbed hers, and he didn't let it go. The Yellow Ranger became vastly confused with his gesture, since he's never done something like that before. "Mike?"

"Shhh, we'll talk when we get back to the Shiba House," Mike softly murmured, and he examined everyone. "Are you guys okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Nothing that I couldn't handle, unlike someone I know," he signaled Jayden's condition with no care in the world. Emily and Mia became shocked by his frigidness. "Come on, Mia, Antonio can help him. We gotta get ready for our date."

"Huh, date," Mia asked, puzzled. She turned to Emily, who was still baffled about Mike.

"What do you mean date?" Jayden and Antonio queried at the same time and through gritted teeth. Both weren't happy with this new information.

"Oh, if that's the case, then my girlfriend and I will join you," Mike added blissfully. "Kevin, we got this dude."

"Who's your girlfriend," Mia inquired.

Mike arrogantly grinned. "Emily of course."

Antonio became very upset. "Emily, you and Mike are dating?!" He ogled her hungrily, but was very upset with her betrayal. Though, he was conflicted about his feelings for Kevin.

"Huh? What? Not that I know of," Emily responded, though her heart raced when she was in Mike's arms.

"Uh, maybe we should get back," Mia offered as a distraction.

Jayden nodded, as he resumed his position as leader. "Mia's right, we fought a tough battle, and from what I can see, this Nighlock isn't done yet."

The rangers headed to the Shiba House. From left to right, Kevin, Mia, Jayden, Mike, Emily, and Antonio, walked in a more isolated direction. With Jayden morphed, they didn't want to alert any citizens. Along the way, Kevin smacked Jayden's hand away from Mia's back, Jayden grabbed his Samuraizer attempting to utilize any symbol power for his own benefit, while Mike had a few choice words to mention to Antonio. He even summoned the weeds from the ground to stop Antonio's movements. The Gold Ranger became very perturbed with, not only the Green Ranger, but the Pink Ranger too. He scoffed at her, twisted his head when she spoke up, and irritably rolled her eyes at anything she had to say.

What exactly was in those leeches, no one knew, but the female rangers were determined to find out. Otherwise, Mentor Ji was about to go crazy.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Monster Mayhem. (Empusa and Serrator's relationship, Master Xandred argues with Empusa, Deker and Dayu)**


	2. Chapter 2- Monster Mayhem

**Chapter 2- Monster Mayhem **

**Xxxxx**

**Following the Attack  
****Aboard the Ship  
****Sanzu River-Netherworld**

The waves turbulently crashed against the body of the ship, causing the expanse sailing craft to roughly rock back and forth. In the distance, the swell of the auburn sea was _almost_ tipping to the other side. With the amount of despair the most recent Nighlock caused, the plan to flood the Sanzu River was becoming successful.

Master Xandred happily drank his medicine, but stopped midway, realizing that his headaches were subsiding. The fact that Dayu went rouge hadn't bothered him anymore, nor did the annoying Furry Warts. They were sounding more melodic to him. The main villain rose from the wooden crate he was leisurely sitting on, passing by the surprised Octoroo and an inquisitive Serrator. He went above the board. Proudly, he advanced towards the prow of the ship, standing in a statuesque pose. This was his reign at his finest. Doing things his predecessors couldn't do before. He felt superior.

"Oh, ah, oh," Octoroo routinely said, while extending his head and looking towards the top. "Master Xandred is very happy right now."

"Of course he would be, after all, I sent out my finest monster," Serrator snidely commented, while internally making some plans. "Her mother might've failed before, but she's nothing like her."

"Nothing like my mother, huh," Empusa scoffed and stepped inside of the ship. She daintily sat on a fresh crate. A resurrected Mooger approached her with a bowl of ambrosia. "Thank you," she delightfully acknowledged and began to sip the drink of the Gods. "My mother yielded some success against those disgusting miscreants. However, how could she break that winning team? The Falcon and Crane, the Ape and Bear, along with the Wolf and Frog," she hated them. "For that matter, Rita and Lord Zedd were bumbling fools, and don't get me started on Rito and Goldar," she scoffed at the thought.

After her mother birthed her, Empusa was full grown and practically ripe. Rita and Lord Zedd held a party for her arrival and invited other villains. The soiree was grand, and that night the moon was the place to be. Miss Chief had a plan for her daughter, one that would put her in the higher ranks with Lord Zedd and Rita.

With Scorpina, Goldar's plighted, back on Titan, and Squatt and Baboo were a little to close to comfort, the only person left was Rito. The daughter was none too pleased with her mother's choice, and to spite her child, since 'mother knows best', she had sprayed her with the intention to make this match voluntary. From her father, Empusa gained stealth attributes. And she escaped just in time, but Goldar and Rito weren't too lucky. As a result, a pissed off Scorpina, who had to come back to the moon, executed her rage on Goldar for falling for another woman, while Rito was firm on making Empusa his bride.

The young monster, at the time, would've rather died at the hands of the Power Ranger or been in battle with Scorpina; after all, they had some animosity towards each other, than become the empress next to Rito. She loathed the skeleton more than anything. Even more, she sadly remembered it was her mother's death that broke the spell on everyone.

After her mother's death, Empusa did what any adult would do and explored the universe. That's how she came in contact wit Serrator. They soon fell in love, and due to the space's time difference, they had been together for centuries. Rather than decades to the human world.

Serrator clenched his fan, as she spoke of her past. "Thanks for the unnecessary history lesson," he sarcastically confessed.

"Oh, Serrator, you can't be **that** jealous," the female monster waved his words away.

"You were talking about your ex," he tightly mentioned.

"We were never together," she nicely reminded him.

"You say that now, but you were promised to him," Serrator said. "Damn your mother," he cursed.

"Leave my mother out of this," Empusa ordered with fury.

"I'd leave her mother out of his," Octoroo interrupted.

"Shut up," Serrator commanded tautly while huffing.

"Bitch," Octoroo muttered. The right hand man to Master Xandred shuffled towards them. "Are you sure the effects are long lasting?"

"As long my finger aren't cut off," she began to finely nail them down, "there's nothing to worry about," the Nighlock answered. "Right about now, the rangers should be at each other's throats. They're bigger idiots than I thought. How the Pink Ranger doesn't know the Red Ranger is her betrothed is beyond me," Empusa irritatingly gossiped. "Then there's the Green and Yellow Ranger, who are promised to one another. The poor Blue and Gold ranger, now that's another story. They're trying to cover up their sexuality, at least the Gold Ranger is slowly opening up about his."

"Well, you better get back out there," Octoroo was already tired of her. Part of him wished for Dayu to be back here; he could accept her malicious quips rather than a high school gabfest, "or Master Xandred is going to throw you over the ship and make sure you never come back."

"Now, Octoroo is that any way to speak to a guest," Serrator bowed down to this woman. He tenderly grasped for her hand. "She's the best thing to happen on this ship." The two began to speak sweet things privately.

All the while, Master Xandred pondered about the attraction he held. He missed her, although, he was cruel to her. He had some explantion for that. That inane musical instrument should've been torched from the beginning due to its significance. On the other hand, he needed that melody to soothe the choler that chronically erupted within his soul. Master Xandred never spoke of his feelings, and why should he? As the ruler of the Netherworld, his matters were concerned with taking over the world, the Netherworld, the universe, not reserving time for his personal issues. Forever, he was grateful to her, and yes, he still loved her, even if she was in love with someone else. It was a bitter pill to swallow, to know he wasn't the object of her eye. Moisture, not the one related to the Sanzu's essence, emerged in his eyes. He had to shake this weakness off.

He walked down the ship's stairs. Pretty soon, Master Xandred returned to his post, and he became exasperated at the scene playing before him. "What's going on here," he noted the philandering between his 'co-leader' and their subordinate. He snorted at them mixing business with pleasure. What a horrible combination, he mused. "I leave for five minutes to enjoy the sweet smell of _my_ victory and come back to this laziness."

Glaring at the man, Empusa hoisted her body up. "How dare you say that to me," she sauntered towards him. "I went out there and battled, I'm the reason why the rangers are fighting each other, and you are upset with me for taking a break?" She disbelievingly asked.

"Such disrespect to your leader," Master Xandred roared curtly at her. "You were invited onto my ship, and I will gladly pull rank on you."

"Rank," Empusa wasn't having it. She left his side and resumed her stance with Serrator. Her fingers delicately tickled his chest armor. "He doesn't want me to leave."

Octoroo brought his staff forward and charged it up. "You heard Master Xandred, oh, ah, oh, you better leave now," he slowly ascended the cudgel.

"Poor Octoroo," the sole female aboard stated, knowing he was just as disposable as the former occupant of this place. Just then, a thought formed in her head. She sweetly smiled, while contemplating.

"Now, now, now, we shall not act like this towards one another," Serrator pointedly interjected, and he smoothed the suit of the woman he has history with. He inconspicuously kept feeling around her body. "We aren't too far from ravaging Earth for what it is, and us fighting isn't helping the situation."

"Oh shut up Serrator, you're too busy in lust with her to know left from right," Octoroo hushed him.

"At least I'm getting some," Serrator muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Octoroo fazed him with his staff.

Serrator's usual white glow morphed to the color of blood. "What I would give to send the Papyrox monster towards you," he hissed irately.

"Your mama," Octoroo exclaimed.

"Up yours," Serrator was offended.

"Enough of this," Master Xandred snapped at them, and the ship tossed and turned erratically at his discretion. He was fuming with a dangerous amount of emotional arousal. He growled at the patrons on his ship. "This is insubordination! I am the leader, and I have heard enough. Fraternization is strictly forbidden," he held that close to his heart with obvious reason. He contorted his body to summon a Mooger for medicine.

Empusa loathed the way she was spoken to. Extracting her revenge, the inopportune moment was too good to be true. Her porcupine tips mutated into the alluring green color from before.

Several creatures secured themselves on Master Xandred's alligatored skin. The annelida hermaphrodites produced the necessary and enchanting hirudin. The cold barrier surrounding his heart languidly dissolved as the leeches tentatively dropped to the floor due to the exhaustion they acquired. He agonizingly groaned at the unusual feeling washing over him, and he plunged towards the floor.

"Why you little," Octoroo couldn't talk, since the Flurry Warts opened their mouths with repetativeness.

"You little, you little, you little," they descended, while chanting their words.

"We'll see you later," Empusa smirked, her hand interlinked with Serrator's, they vanished into thin air.

Octoroo dragged his feet. His lord moving along painfully. "Master Xandred, do you need your medicine," he called for one more Mooger.

"No, I need, I need," Master Xandred failed to stand on the first try. He relaxed his body as much as he could, and he victoriously rose from his mild paralysis. He turned to the stern with a new-found motivation. He would recapture _her._ "I need her."

"Master Xandred, no," Octoroo pleaded with him, and he struggled to hold on to the abrasive arm. "Don't leave."

"Octoroo, down boy," the leader snarled, as he was about to head to Earth.

"No, Master Xandred, you will perish on Earth's soil, and to regenerate you'll live in the Sanzu waters for some time. That would leave the rangers to be happy. Oh, ah, oh, that I don't like," the elder right hand man expressed rationally. "Stop it!"

Master Xandred forcefully shrugged him off. "I must hear her music again."

Octoroo began to exhale heavily. "Master, you don't need her music, the waters are at such a high elevation, everything should be okay," the shorter fellow pointed towards the light siam toned waves still thrashing about. This was unlike his master to suddenly abandon the ship, but he wasn't particularly questioning the '_her_' in this situation.

When Dayu entered the ship, Master Xandred recruited her for the music. The sorrowful melody cured the burgeoning migraines. Yes, the music was magical, but that wasn't the only thing. He, soon, felt anomalous emotions for Dayu. In return, his anger erupted all the time in the ship's quarters due to her holding onto feelings for another person-he same person she belonged to in another life. He constantly berated, taunted, and yelled to curb her nonreciprocating rapture.

Octoroo observed this.

The third person in this little soiree, even with his amnesia, wouldn't be excited about this outcome.

"I do whatever I want, and if I need to kidnap her, I will," Master Xandred vowed with intimidation.

He entered the gap, which left Octoroo frightened for everyone's life involved.

**Xxxxx**

**The Forest  
****Panorama City, CA  
****Earth**

Dayu held her Furry Wart, while moping throughout the forest's land. Serrator was taking his sweet and precious time in fixing her Harmonium-the last item that reminded her of her previous life. Master Xandred was so cruel to her; he demolished her instrument, which caused her to flee the ship. She was sick and tired of being his doormat.

She regressed her steps, so she could leave to her resting spot. As she got closer, his movements were more pronounced. She stopped to see him.

Just a few yards away, Deker, her love from centuries prior to **this** existence, superbly moved around with a mealy Moogers' sword. His taut moves with the weapon portrayed a fluid, refined dance, the shininess of the garnet hitting the suns' rays and illuminating his heavily garbed body. Dayu remembered when he wore absolutely nothing, his muscled body a top of hers, her body climaxing at the feel of him moving inside of her so passionately. She hadn't realized she stopped breathing. That memory kept lingering. Their link was demolished due to a decision, a selfless one at that. All she wanted was to save him, so she sacrificed herself to be a Nighlock. Unfortunately, she was betrayed. Deker became a half human, half Nighlock with no memory of who she was or what they shared.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She crept in his direction, loudly cracking a branch.

"Dayu, where is Serrator," he queried, while using his fingertip to lazily cleanse the blade. His back turned to her. "My hunger is increasing, and I need my Uramasa back."

"I haven't heard from him in two days," she answered. "You aren't the only one needing their relished possession." She went to sit down on a large stone, knowing her place was to act like a statue. The woman that used to live on Xandred's ship wanted to ask him questions. Jog his memory, do something. Each time, she became vastly frightened with his possible response.

"What's with you," Deker inquired, since she was a little more quieter than usual.

Her Furry Wart popped up, and she massaged the top of its head. "Missing Dayu, missing Dayu," the yellow, hairy ball chirped.

The opponent of the Red Ranger twisted to face her. Intrigued by the statement. "Does someone miss you," he questioned. This was unlike him to care. Most of the time he was obsessed with fighting the Red Ranger and craving the right duel. Without Uramasa he had the free time to ponder on some issues. He was concerned for Dayu's well-being, and he hoped that if someone was missing her, they wouldn't lay a finger on her. On his perilous journey to find the right adversary; he's encountered her more times than anyone else. He needed to protect her.

On the other hand, it's not like he was infatuated with her or something of that nature.

"Huh," she was surprised with his inquiry, "um, no, I don't think so. Do, do you miss somebody?"

Flashbacks flooded his mind. They were centered around a woman; he couldn't exactly see her face. He remembered laughing, smiling, and bridal carrying her around the land. He was in love, he gathered. Surprisingly, the feeling wasn't nauseating, and he did want to return to that point in his life. **Eventually.** Concentrating on a specific tree in the distance, he reminisced. "I don't know if I can call it that. I just know there was another life I led. One that wasn't in search of the ultimate duel, and I was indulgently happy. I guess it sounds kind of like a crime," he huskily laughed.

Dayu listened purposefully, while clenching her chest. The thumps of her heart threatening to beat faster.

"It reminds me of the Red Ranger and how he treats the Pink Ranger or the Green Ranger and how much he protects the Yellow Ranger. I believe the male rangers are clueless when it comes to love, and I just want to smack them for ignoring the woman that cares about them the most," he added, while thinking about it harder. "That woman received all of me, and that's all I wanted to do was cater to her. She literally lit up my life."

"Oh, I see," the woman in his memories— his true wife- wanted to cry, but she kept her sadness inside.

"It's ludicrous of me to think about, but that's not what matters. I don't miss her," Deker deceived as he got up and approached his companion for the past couple of weeks. As he strolled over, Dayu became extensively nervous. The thought of him coming near her, breathing on her, oh, she couldn't fathom the reality. That was from so long ago. "Who misses you Dayu?" He caressed her cheek, and she exhaled a breathy sigh.

"Missing Dayu, Missing Dayu," the blob repeated once again.

"I-uh, I," she stammered.

Out of the blue, a whooshing sound was over heard. The sun eclipsed and darkness surrounded them. Deker took a fighting stance, and he faced the direction of the sound. Amicably, he pushed Dayu to the back of him. She started breathing his scent once more, not worrying about what was to come.

She should've though.

As light shone again, the inflamed, cardinal man with cerulean colored accents brandished with a broadsword appeared. Dayu gasped at his unexpected arrival, while Deker's eyes became as hard as stone. The last time the two men were present in front of one another, they fought. This time he didn't expect for their encounter to be any different.

The two brawny mean circled around. Dayu stayed behind Deker.

"Dayu, I command you to return to the ship. I will resurrect your Harmonium," Master Xandred negotiated with intention.

"My Harmonium," Dayu whispered hopefully, and then she thought of Serrator. "Wait, Serrator promised he would revive my instrument. Why should I trust you?"

"I can help you faster than he can," the leader promised, while getting down on his hands and knees. His skin just beginning to get brittle due to the Earth's wholesomeness. He ignored the feeling.

Deker tsked. "Why should she listen to you? You ruined her Harmonium, and you left her out to 'dry'. No pun intended," he rudely remarked.

"Ahhh," the Master grunted, and he directly ogled at the object of his affection. Empusa's spell was enveloping his body at a rapid speed. His inhibitions were leaving, while his vulnerability laid evident. "Please, Dayu, you must come back with me, and I will be loyal to you," he pleaded with much need.

"Master Xandred, why all of a sudden," Dayu whipped around Deker's body, and she faced him bravely. "I'm very confused on why you are being so kind to me," she said unsure of what to do.

"Dayu, do not listen to him," Deker warned her, and he was feeling inadequate now. "Stay here with me, just like we planned. Serrator will aid us and fix both of our prized belongings." Any minute, he was ready to pounce on the man. If he hadn't known any better, Master Xandred was in love with Dayu. That bothered him.

Through a random crack, two leeches were flung potently. They were positioned for one person in mind, and this was Empusa's doing. Serrator nodded this was okay to do. In spite of everything, this would be 'fun'. Playing with Master Xandred was comedy, now, adding Deker and Dayu, she would humiliate the Leader of the Netherworld. With her part done, Empusa and Serrator continued in their intimate venture.

The leeches keenly feasted on Deker's skin. Penetrating his blood with the mystical spell of _amor._ Pretty soon, his knees loudly crashed on the floor. He was feeling weak, and he struggled to fight this. To no avail, he succumbed to their power.

Immediately, Dayu got down. She helped him and soothed his cheeks. Deker held onto her.

Anger erupted in Master Xandred at the sight.

"Master Xandred, no, I need to check on Deker," she exclaimed in a concerned maner. She was forced away, on the ruler of the Netherworld's behalf, but her eyes concentrated elsewhere.

Drawing his Mooger's sword, Deker stood courageously. "Master Xandred, I challenge you for Dayu's heart." He held onto his head after releasing those words from his mouth. His brain throbbing with all of these unfamiliar emotions.

Master Xadred used the elements to his advantage and struck Deker. Again, the half human-half Nighlock crumbled.

"Deker!" She yelled for him, as Master Xandred clamped his hand harder on her wrist. She screamed in agony, but she couldn't part with the man she has loved for so long. "Let me go," she yanked her arm, but it was futile.

Master Xandred's skin was decaying rapidly. He needed to make a split second decision. He was so close in getting her back, but he couldn't escape with her. He knew it, so he let her go, even though it hurt him to do so. The mad man withdrew to the place that would sustain his body, and he immediately jumped into the Sanzu River to revitalize whatever he had left.

Dayu raced to Deker's fallen body. Her fingers gently massaged his cheek again, and he wallowed in her touches. Deker's fingers laced with hers. His blue eyes stared at her with some recognition.

Instantly, Dayu was thrown back in time.

In her white gown, she marched down the aisle to dedicate her life to the man that owned her heart. She smiled, and she couldn't wait to build a future with him. Even more, she couldn't wait to get home. There, she had a powerful weapon awaiting him. Consummation was on her mind, and she planned to please him all night long. She also wanted to have little brown haired children with dazzling hazel or blue eyes running around in their front yard, either participating in the way of the bushido or learning music. Her life was complete with him, and all she needed to say were those three famous letters.

_I do._

"I love you, Dalia," he professed.

As long as she had waited to hear those words, she realized something.

She **is** Dayu, a Nighlock, and no longer human

* * *

**Next Chapter- Devotion Distortion (A look into Mentor's life, the Male Rangers battle, Spike shows up, and Mentor isn't pleased)**


	3. Chapter 3- Devotion Distortion

**Chapter 3- Devotion Distortion**

**Xxxxx**

**Kitchen  
****Shiba House  
****Panorama City, CA**

Mentor Ji was in the kitchen cooking the rangers' lunch. He was thankful they had a battle, and that may have sounded heartless, but what was even more heartless was Mia's cooking. She was the epitome of what a female ranger should be, and the only one that's taken on Serrator by herself, but, her cooking skills were weak and almost deadly. He's never fully recovered from her oyster, blueberry, and garlic stew with chocolate covered brussels sprouts. His digestive system was still in the stew's chokehold.

He burped just thinking about it.

He stirred the Pho broth and tasted the soup. He smiled in triumph; this delectable concoction could be served in an upscale Vietnamese restaurant. Next, he plated the fragrant cilantro, braised, thinly sliced beef, freshly grown Asian mint, crisp bean sprouts, and diced jalapenos. After that, he neatly set the table with bowls and cups in their respective colors and carafes of ice cold water.

This was the life alright, his life to be exact. Mentor, on his own, chose this for himself. He spent his adult years training Jayden Shiba to become the leader he was now. He knew Jayden's undisclosed secret, and even advised the Samurai to not say anything.

The time would come eventually.

He left the broth to simmer on low heat, and he escaped to his room. He loved the peace and quiet he got when the rangers were gone. There, Mentor pulled out an isolated photograph. It was a picture of him, his wife and daughter from what seemed like ages ago. At this moment, his daughter was 25 years old. His wife wept knowing he decided this way of life, to keep the world safe by harvesting the 18th Head of the Shiba Clan. His daughter would always love her papa, but for some time she held jealousy towards Jayden. Now, that she was older, she understood the Earth's fate was resting in Jayden's hands along with the rest of the Samurai Rangers. Therefore, she accepted and would update her father about her life in secret.

He smiled knowing she was carrying his first grandchild, a boy.

Mentor tucked the picture away, and he turned to the bronzed frame proudly resting on his mantle. Jayden was nestled in between Mia and Emily. To the right of Emily was Mike followed by Antonio. To the left of Mia there was Kevin. He smiled at the other members of the Samurai team, who helped Jayden to come out of his cold shell. For awhile, Jayden could never have fun, and he was worried that would make him sick. Also, he was concerned that Jayden's life would be comprised of training, training, and more training. It wasn't until the Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green Ranger, and the infamous return of the Gold Ranger came along. Although he did have some animosity towards the Gold Ranger, he eventually accepted this addition with pride.

The peace and quiet was soon over though, as he heard screaming, forbidden words tossed around, and 'Mia, no'.

"Oh, that can't be good," Mentor muttered worriedly. He escaped to the kitchen, and the melee was in full force.

Kevin and Jayden were angrily flicking each other's noses, immaturely poking each other's shoulders, and stomping on each other's foots. Antonio and Mike were summoning items—several _colorful_ plants, platters of sushi, wooden tree trunks, and flashlights—with their Samuraizers, and Emily kept grabbing each spice Mia reached for.

"I'm stressed, and I need to cook," Mia bumped Emily's hand away from her.

"But Mentor cooked such a fabulous meal," Emily pointed to the food while dodging the Pink Ranger's flurry of hand movements. "You probably juggle better than you cook" she uttered.

"What was that," Mia didn't hear her clearly.

"You-should-cook-dinner," Emily slowly articulated, and the Pink Ranger happily obliged with a bright smile. Mentor fumed at the words. "Sorry," she pleaded with her eyes.

"Mia, can't cook anyway," Antonio struggled to say, while evading the plants Mike hurled at him. "Will you quit that!"

Emily gasped as one came towards her. "Symbol power, rocks," she commanded, and each rock formed slammed into the potted plants. Dirt, plants, and orange pottery dramatically collapsed. She blew out a breath of relief.

Mia angrily glared at Antonio, and she frowned. "Am I a bad cook," she cluelessly asked them.

"No," Mentor and Emily whispered with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, okay," she continued merrily watching the guys duke it out.

The Yellow Ranger and Mentor slowly twisted to see each other. "Yes," they keenly mouthed.

"You're weak," Jayden taunted Kevin.

"And you're a pansy," Kevin teased irritably.

"At least, I'm not boring," the Red Ranger spoke highly of himself.

"It's better than being a robot," the Blue Ranger weakly quipped.

"It's the same thing," Jayden rolled his eyes. "What an idiot."

"Well, well, well, you're annoying," the second in command stated.

Jayden chuckled. "She wants Prince Charming, not a jester in blue."

"She said that to me first, and I will be her Prince!" Kevin yelled to get his point across.

"I own the White Tiger, therefore I win," the leader of the Samurai Rangers was proud.

"What does a White Tiger have to do with this," the Blue Ranger didn't see the connection.

Jayden increduously stared at him. "Uh, hello, Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, then the White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, who turned into the White Ninjetti Ranger, then the Red Zeo Ranger, then the Red Turbo Ranger, but came back to be the Red Zeo Ranger, retired, did some racecar driving, stopped, then went on dig, acquired the Dino Gems, became a mentor to a group of teenagers and then became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger; that man right there, who was also dubbed as the Christmas Tree Ranger, then the Multicolored Ranger," he exhaled a deep breath after that mouthful, "used that line to get the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"Her? The Pink Pterodactyl Power Ranger?!" Kevin wondered with wide eyes. Jayden eagerly nodded. "Oh, man Kimberly Hart's bomb!"

"I know right," Mike nodded happily just thinking about her.

"Yup, most definitely, did you see her butt," Antonio inquired.

"Big, round, and-" Jayden imagined, but Mia silenced him with narrowed eyes. "Oh yeah, she's a total bow wow."

"Yeah, totally," Kevin threw his hands up in the air, so he wouldn't have to spar with Mia later.

Emily's arms were crossed firmly over her chest.

"Oh sh-" Mike blew out a breath. "Uh, ew pink ranger, bad," he slapped his hand.

"Hey," Mia shouted.

"Not you," the Green Ranger mumured.

"Yeah, no one likes a Pink Ranger that can't cook," Antonio slipped in with a smirk.

"Hey," Mia repeated with anger.

"Be nice," Emily urged Antonio.

The men resumed their fighting, after realizing, it's not the greatest thing in the world, to talk about another female, ranger or not, in front of Mia and Emily. Mentor watched in anticipation.

"Yes, Dr. Oliver and I are one in the same, both of us are leaders," Jayden puffed his chest up and continued with him being better for Mia.

"You want to be known as all of those nicknames, are you crazy," the wielder of the Dragon and Swordfish incredulously asked. "You must have low self esteem."

"I have a lot of self confidence, unlike you," Jayden sneered.

"OH, Kevin has A LOT," Antonio complimented, while pushing Mike over and over again. Suddenly, Antonio started scratching all over his body. He couldn't stop. It was irritating him, and his eyes bugged out of his chest as he looked downards. "You were trying to poison me," he pointed at him accusingly. "You jerk!"

Just then, Mentor utilized a clean up symbol, and the litter was gone. He made sure to speak to Mike about that.

"That's because you're trying to take what's mine," Mike nodded his head in affirmation. "Got it, she's mine. M-I-N, mine."

"Min," Mia sounded it out like a question.

"No, mine. Mia, you aren't helping me," the Green Ranger barked with aggravation. "She's my girlfriend, right," his emerald eyes ogled _her._

Emily remained quiet, since she didn't know how to answer that.

"Well," Mentor used his hands to get her response.

"Mentor," the wielder of the Ape Zord shushed him, since she felt the heat.

"She doesn't like Gold anyway," Mike argued.

"Ha, she does too. Gold has yellow undertones," Antonio countered, as he moved his arms in a flashy fashion. "Hello, they are synonyms!"

"Huh, what does cinnamon have to do with this," Mike wondered.

Mia buried her face in her hands. "Mike, he said synonyms, not cinnamon," she clarified.

"Great, Mike's getting them confused, since they are homophones" Emily murmured.

"I'm not a homophone," Antonio defended himself, while placing his hands up. He was definitely afraid of being outted, even though he was failing miserably at hiding it.

"I thought homophones were two words that sound alike, but are spelled differently," Mentor pondered, while stroking his chin.

"They are," Mia concurred. "Poor Mike he can't spell and doesn't know his literary devices," she observed.

Antonio smirked, "That's what the video games will do to ya!"

"Don't talk about _my_ video games like that," Mike ordered with a glare. "At least it's better than selling sushi!"

"I don't sell sushi, I catch sushi," Antonio couldn't believe he said that. "No, that's not what I meant!"

Mia, Emily, and Mentor began to laugh at him.

Mike resumed his talk about colors."Emily and I are perfect for each other, since blue and yellow make green, and she's Yellow," the Green Ranger related.

"So you finally learned your primary colors," the Gold ranger curtly clapped for him,"took you long enough, but then again your brain is the size of a snail and you move like one too," Antonio teased. The thought of **blue** exiting Mike's mouth angered him. "You are not to be with Kevin either; you can be with Mia though," he added.

Flabbergasted, Mia, Emily, and Mentor exchanged looks. No one knew Antonio was so possessive.

"What?! Like ew, I don't want to be with Kevin or Mia," Mike's neck whipped to the Pink Ranger. "You aren't ew, I mean like two men doing it in the butt is ew," he tried to get Mia to understand him.

The holder of the Turtle Zord ignored him."You know, I'm getting sick and tired of Antonio talking about me," these verbal jabs against her were offensive. She took out her Samuraizer and held it in the air pointedly.

"No," Emily reminded her.

"Fine," the Pink Ranger rolled her eyes.

Mentor speculated as to what had started this animosity surrounding the men. The Nighlock must have had something to do with it, he was sure, but he wasn't ready to speak about it. At least not right this second, he was excited to hear more.

"Emily belongs to me," Mike stated.

"Well, Kevin belongs to me then," Antonio added, as he looked at the Blue Ranger with a come hither eyebrow raise. "No one wants a Pink anyways."

"Hey!" Mia wanted to kill Antonio now.

"What? No, huh- ew, wait, no, we can't, it's not humanly possible," Kevin stumbled over his words, as he was obnoxiously poked in the back by Jayden. "Will you quit it!"

"Will you quit it," the leader mocked teasingly. "Hi, my name is Kevin, and I'm the great Blue Ranger who likes to take long walks on the beach while wearing pretty pink tutus, and by the way," he tossed his hair around beautifully, "I can't do anything like that," he referenced Kevin's 'bald' head.

"Why you little," Kevin couldn't think of anything to say. "Well, that wouldn't make any sense," he mused.

"Leave it up to Kevin to think of everything too hard," Emily commented with a grin.

Of course his second in command's comment left Jayden to become arrogant. "Ha! It's time for a ride on my White Tiger," he explicitly motioned.

"She needs a Black Stallion!" Kevin signaled his jeans.

"Are they really saying that?!" Emily was shocked.

Mia blushed.

Mentor growled at them. "Who are they talking about that likes a White Tiger and a Black Stallion," he shuddered at those words.

"They're talking about Mia," the Yellow Ranger whispered back.

Mentor nodded in comprehension. "Well, she likes the White Tiger then," he announced.

Mia turned a bright red again. "Mentor," she whined with fury in her eyes. "That's supposed to be a secret; that's the last time I tell you anything," she shook her head.

Suddenly, Mike grabbed Antonio in a headlock. The two men trounced around like idiots.

"If Mike likes you, and Antonio likes you, then why does Antonio..." even Mentor Ji couldn't muster the courage to add two and two together. He disbelievingly examined the Gold Ranger. "Well, that makes sense."

"What makes-" Emily watched in anticipation.

Without delay, the holder of the Bear Zord and the holder of the Octozord went to opposite sides of the kitchen. Steam exiting their ears and mouth. They were determined to settle this.

"Toro, toro," Mentor interrupted with the call of a matador.

Emily and Mia glared at him, "Mentor," they grumbled irritably together.

The female rangers heard their teammates yell explosively. Their heads whipped around and gasped at the sight.

"Ahhhh," Mike and Antonio screamed, as their bodies collided with a loud boom, and they fell to the floor like leaves during fall. The Green and Gold ranger rolled over, their bodies succumbing to the pain.

"What just happened," Mia blinked a couple of times.

"I don't know," Emily replied.

"Forget finding out what happened," Mentor cheekily laughed at the shenanigans.

Kevin and Jayden immaturely pointed at them, and they began laughing at the two sprawled all over the ground. Just then, the two turned to each other and the laughter stopped. Instead, they were in combat mode once more. Their fingers clenching quickly, their eyes not straying, and their hands in a standing position.

Finally, Kevin opened his mouth.

"Titty twister," Kevin shouted automatically, as he held onto Jayden's pecks and jerked them left and right rapidly.

"Owww," Jayden tried shooing him away, but Kevin held on for dear life and continued. That infuriated the leader. "Symbol Power! Handcuffs," he drew the Kanji symbol, and arched his phone to the side. The cuffs locked into place. He smirked victoriously. "Boo-yah!" He held onto his chest and approached Mia, leaving Kevin running around like a mad man. "Mia, can you help me," he requested in a baby voice. His shirt was still tattered due to the Nighlock's fire attack. "I'm hurt," he pouted.

Mia turned to him, a little nervous. Barely peeking through was his chiseled chest. His body always entered her mind at night, and now, it would be displayed for her to see. She nodded, and the two escaped to the medical bay.

"Smooth, very smooth," Mentor Ji huskily commentated, as he contorted to watch the battle between Mike and Antonio again. He practically got out money just to see them duke it out.

"Mentor," Emily warned again with anger.

This was going to be a long day. Empusa's spell was overtaking the inhibitions of the men. They were determined to prove why the other was better for their woman, even if it meant ruining their friendship. Kevin loathed Jayden for whisking Mia beneath him, while Mike became enraged with Antonio constantly claiming the Yellow ranger for his own. Antonio still had some words to say to the pretty Asian too. He couldn't wait for her to get back here. Kevin was also his.

Mentor should've handled this with more sterness, but he wasn't willing to do that. Emily became annoyed with Ji.

"Someone help me," Kevin yelled, while still running around, which accomplished nothing.

Immediately, Mike and Antonio shook their bodies of the shock. They didn't know what possessed them to run into each other. The two guys kicked up, and they landed on their feet.

"Why would Emily want to be with someone that catches fish, when I can dance, play video games, and come up with great ideas," Mike declared, as if he was on cloud nine.

"And why would Emily want to be with someone who really can't dance, can't get past making double cakes in 'Cake Mania', and you are a dumbass since you can't spell mine," Antonio badgered.

Mike huffed loudly. "I can spell mine. Are you ready?" Antonio signaled the floor was his. "Okay, are you ready?" Once again, the Gold Ranger lazily nodded. "Alright, M-Y-N-E, mine." He smiled at everyone in the room like he was a beauty contestant.

"Oh my God, he's serious!" Emily knew that was a red flag.

"Will someone get these off," Kevin shoved them in between the Green and Gold ranger, his footwork was all over the place. "I need to get my girl!"

"I'm a little busy right now," Mike announced through gritted teeth.

There were fireworks literally displayed behind them. All different colors, blue, green, pink, red, gold, yellow and pink.

"Mentor," the operator of the Lion Zord hissed.

Feeling like a kid caught for stealing a cookie, Mentor shamefully put his bronzed phone down. "What? I just wanted to have some fun," he pouted like a child.

Antonio turned to his second love, and he apprehensively held his hands up. Oh, this opportunity was almost too good to be true. His mind was transformed to where Kevin was King Tut, and he was Marc Antony. Yeah, slash, he imagined, and they would intimately begin to place grapes into each other's open mouths. Eventually, their tongues wrapping around decadently, the duel slowly coming to a stop, finally whispering their devotion, him seeing...

Antonio stopped thinking about it.

Ultimately, he began to fidget with the steely handcuffs surrounding Kevin's big, masculine wrists. He loved the feel of them, and they were so smooth; just like melted milk chocolate. He soothingly massaged them, as he hungrily bit his lips. This was wrong in so many ways, but it felt so right. Guilty pleasure was written all over this act, and he watched as Kevin's brows constricted. The sweat forming on his eyebrow, and Antonio's pelvic area quivered at the sight. He softly moaned, wondering what it would be like to lazily lick the salty water.

Yes, Antonio's kinky.

Anticipation slowly killed the fisherman, and he wondered what the swimmer was like underneath. Although, he's daydreamed about it before. Blue Speedos hardly left anything to his imagination. Even if cold water was supposed to shrivel a man's member, Kevin defied the odds. UPS could never deliver a package of that size; nope, there was really A LOT to Kevin.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Kevin retracted his hands quickly.

"I-I-I love you, Kevin," Antonio declared with bravado.

"Huh," Mike, Emily, Kevin, and Mentor questioned.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest. "If you love Kevin, then why are you trying to get with Emily? That's quite peculiar if you ask me."

"You know a word like peculiar, but you can't spell mine, there's something wrong there," Antonio snapped.

"Are you on your period," Mike wondered maliciously.

"No, are you," Antonio resumed the confrontation, and he abruptly changed the subject. "Are you jealous I got three zords, and you have two, only because you begged for it of course."

"What?" Mike growled.

"You heard me, 'wah, wah, wah, I'm gonna go rouge in battle because I didn't get a second zord, but Mia did'," he gestured a fake crying motion. "You big baby!"

In an intimidating fashion, the two rangers stepped toe to toe. Their breaths gracing each other, and the anger formulating openly.

Kevin kept fussing with his cuffs, and he even got down low on the floor. He was determined to get these off, so he could win Mia's heart. He didn't care if Jayden was successful.

Just then, Mia and Jayden exited the medical bay. Their hair tousled around sexily, Jayden's shirt was still off, while Mia was definitely bitten by the love bug. Their smiles were from left to right. Emily happily cried, but Mentor, on the other hand, he speculated the two had done something.

"Oh my gosh! You two had sex!" Mentor Ji openly announced for the rangers, and he went to grab his stick. It was time for THE talk.

Mia and Jayden immediately parted from each other. The two couldn't stomach Mentor's irrationality at this point.

"WHAT?" Kevin questioned, and he knee crawled towards them, his arms shortened, so he looked like a baby T-Rex more than anything. He tried to jab at Jayden's lower region, but he couldn't due to his restraint. He panicked while forging on. "Oh it's so on later!" He warned, and he shimmied back to where he was before.

"Yeah, yeah, empty threats," Jayden approached and side kicked him.

"Ow, you know I hate being treated like this," Kevin stumbled forward.

Mike began to laugh. "From the sounds of it, you are in the right position, if you know what I mean," he winked and stuck his tongue to the side of his cheek. "Oh Antonio, just like that," he teased.

Antonio's cheeks flushed a beat red, while Kevin was ready to launch himself on top of Mike.

"Huh," Mia asked, since she was in the dark.

"Just don't worry about it," Emily waved her hands away.

Mentor's eyes became inflamed with these insinuations that sex was occurring here, at this place. Mike's vulgar display, the glow from Mia and Jayden, he was ready to sequester ALL of the Samurai Rangers. As he was about to, the doorbell rang. "Why now," he became frustrated and wanted to shoot the person. He drew a symbol with his phone. A set of keys appeared from the sky, and he handed them to the only sane person in the room, Emily. "Here, unlock Kevin from the handcuffs," he handed them over. Following that, Mentor traced two more symbols. He left to get the door.

"Harhm hum rum mum," Mike and Antonio grumbled, since their mouths were tightly taped shut.

Emily giggled at the sight, and she undid Kevin's cuffs. She grabbed his hands and gave him a warning. "I will let you go, on one condition-" Kevin was about to object, but she wasn't having it. "No, listen to me, do not fight Jayden."

Kevin hung his head. "Fine," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Mentor headed to the front, and he barely opened the door. "Yes," he slightly poked his head out.

Spike was there, by himself, and he had one person on his mind. "Is Mia here?" He jumped up and down to get a look inside. The first time he was here, he failed. Instead, he became a cadet to a hardcore drill sergeant. This was his second time, and he delegated to obtain the woman of his dreams—the _second_ woman of his dreams. "Mia! Mia! I'm here for you my love," he proclaimed.

"Shoo! Shoo," Mentor barked at the puny boy.

He got on his knees and interlinked his hands like he was praying. "I love Mia, and I will do whatever it takes to be with you," he vowed in his usual squeaky voice.

"Uh, uh, she's married," Mentor interjected loudly. "Okay, that wasn't so smooth," he silently said.

"She's- she's- married," Spike was considerably saddened by the news. "She's never mentioned it before, why?"

_He's buying it._ "It happened yesterday," Mentor dryly stated.

"Can you tell me something," Spike demanded.

"Something," Mentor repeated.

Spike sighed. "No, can you really tell me something," he pleaded.

The teacher to the Samurai Rangers didn't want to tell him anything. He just wanted to fix what was happening with his team. But one look at this boy, and he knew he couldn't exactly turn him away. He was going to regret this; he knew it, but he didn't want to necessarily hang him out to dry. "What is it," Mentor asked, and he exited and shut the door behind him.

The young man went to sit on the patio furniture. "Has anyone ever led you on before?"

"Not really," Mentor casually replied, as he thought of the courtship with his wife.

"You see, I fell for two people. The first girl, mysterious, lovely, and she saved me from disaster," he spoke of the Pink Ranger. "Then, there's Mia, beautiful, sweet, caring. I thought I formed a connection with the first girl, but in reality, she's heartless. And Mia, I thought she wanted to be with me, and now she's m-m-m-married," he struggled to say, while Mentor pretended to be sad. "I guess I know what my Dad felt in high school."

"What do you mean?"

"In high school, my dad fell in love with a fellow student, but she found him to be annoying, rude, and idiotic," Spike began.

"I wonder why," Ji muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say," the younger fellow queried.

"Oh, why would she think that," the other man covered his ass.

Spike lightly smiled. "One day, she absolutely fell for him, like she was completely and utterly in love, and they were going to attend a dance too. She already had a boyfriend, but she ignored him for my dad. All of a sudden, she did a 180, and she went to the dance with her boyfriend," he continued.

"If that's her boyfriend, then she should have," Ji didn't get where this was going.

"It hurt my dad though. He thought he truly had a shot of being with her. Instead, she played with his emotions. Who does that? My father thought she was under a _spell _or something," he turned to Mentor. "And that's what _she's_ doing and Mia too," he finished, still not having a clue that Mia and the Pink Ranger were the same person.

At those words, Mentor knew to check the archives for the legitimate reasoning of why the male rangers were acting crazy. "Wait, you never said who the other girl was. You've mentioned Mia," he prodded.

Bulk's nephew nervously chuckled. "Now, this may sound crazy," he said, while shuffling his feet around.

Mentor utilized his stick for leverage, and he held onto it. "Try me," he's encountered quite a bit today. He could handle anything this random teen could toss at him.

"The Pink Ranger," Spike's face contorted into lovesick expressions, and he heavenly sighed.

The older man remained quiet, trying to wrap his head around this.

"The Pink Ranger," Mentor repeated, as he walked back and forth. "The Pink Ranger?"

"You haven't seen her like I've seen her," the young man defended at the disbelieving look on the other guy's face.

"Oh, I've seen more than you think," he should know, since he knew her true identity.

Skull's son became disgusted at that. "She's _wayyy _younger than you," Spike rudely wondered. "I mean think about it, you are like 60, and she's probably 18 or something."

At that comment, Mentor whacked him with his stick.

"Ouch," Spike yelped while rubbing his side.

"Respect your elders, boy," the wise gentleman ordered forcefully.

The one infatuated with two different people, who were really the same person, kept massaging where Mentor struck him. "I love the Pink Ranger," he stated with devotion.

"The Pink Ranger wears a helmet, is dressed in spandex and fights all manly, how do you know that's even a girl," Mentor crossed his arms over his chest.

"But-" Spike started. "Well, I mean she-" he was beginning to doubt the sex of the Pink Ranger. "But, the body, the movements, her voice," he squeaked as his voice was getting dry suddenly.

"_You _have a girl body," Mentor lowly examined. He began to rub his head due to the protruding migraine.

Just then, the right reason jumped into Spike's mouth.

"The Pink Ranger has big cha chas," he profoundly shouted, as if the world made sense again.

"Excuse me," Mentor swallowed what felt like a morpher. "What did you just say to me?"

"The. Pink. Ranger. Has. Big. Cha. Chas," Spike cupped his hands firmly against his nipples.

Whack!

"Will you stop that," Spike squeaked.

Another whack came towards Spike. "Take back what you said," Mentor sternly demanded.

"What!? They are bigger than the Yellow's," Spike commented.

Mentor's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Do NOT talk about _them_ like that," he became protective.

Spike happily clapped again and did a joyful jig. "Ha! If Yellow is a girl and has a skirt, then the Pink is a girl since she has a skirt," he logically mused. "Did you know the first Yellow Ranger on Earth never had a skirt," he continued to obnoxiously ponder. "I mean my dad thought she was a girl. According to him, some days she looked like a girl; then others she looked like a guy. Even in the same fight, like on TV, one shot she appeared to be a man, as the camera turned to the right-" he maneuvered his body to express what he was saying, "-her body had gazungas," he exclaimed with passion.

"Gazungas," the older man's jaw dropped to the ground. The look on mentor's face was priceless, and he wanted to choke the shorter guy with much fury. "I can not do that, I can not do that, I can not do that," he chanted to calm himself down.

"You can't do what," Spike obliviously questioned.

Mentor's hands rose slowly and gravely. The thought of knocking Spike unconscious was definitely becoming something to do.

"Uh, what are you doing," Spike nervously asked about the tanned hands gravitating towards his neck.

Mentor refrained from doing so. "I will not go to jail. I will not go to jail. I will not go to jail."

"For what? Having pedophilic urges," the young boy unconsciously accused.

WHACK!

"Oh, come on," Spike said with such a high pitch. He would put a rat to shame! "Female rangers have tits, get over it!"

Mentor mentally shook the pictures out of his head. "They are like daughters to me," he mumbled. He didn't want to think about Emily or Mia having private parts or any other part of their body. He couldn't even fathom the fact they didn't have an Adam's apple. "Oh, I'm so going to hell," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Huh," Skull's son blankly stared with his mouth opened wide.

"Close your mouth or flies will rush inside," the man with the intimidating stick commanded. This was really getting on Mentor's nerves. "I have more important things to attend to."

"What about what I'm going through?! My heart has been crushed by not one, but two woman, and now, a stick is constantly hurled my way! This is not fair, add insult to injury, why don't ya!"

"Oh, I'll add more than—" a phone chirped loudly, and that silenced the instructor. "Just hold that thought," he uttered.

Spike decided to hold his breath instead.

"Ji," he simply said.

"_Don't do **it** again," Emily ordered. _

"Don't do _**what**_ again," Mentor thought.

"_**It** had to happen," Mia piped. _

"_**What**_ had to happen," he asked with anxiety.

"_You did **it,"** Kevin didn't question, he stated the damn sentence. _

"He did _**what**_," he wanted to know.

"_**It** was great," Jayden victoriously added. _

"_**What**_ was great," the man filled with more nervousness than when he found his wife to be pregnant.

"_I've heard **it** before," Antonio mentioned as an after thought. _

"You heard _**what,**_" Mentor's teeth chattered rapidly.

"_You listened to **it,"** Mike was shocked._

"You are a pervert," the overzealous mentor screamed.

"_Yup."_

"And you like that?! That does it," Mentor shut his phone, almost cracking the thing. "I raised him better than that!"

Spike was eerily quiet the whole time. "Are you mad?"

"NO. SHIT. SHERLOCK," he dangerously answered. "Leave, NOW!" he bellowed.

"But, I still need-"

"Now, or I'll slather you with honey and feed you to the bees," that caused Spike to flee with a trail of smoke behind him. "Eureka! That did the trick!" the man jovially stated. He faced the door to the Shiba House. "Finally," he confidently strolled towards it. His hand on the handle, and he pushed down.

_BOOM! _

His face collided with the door, and he stumbled back. "Argh," he griped furiously, and he began to crazily jangle with the tiller. "Open sesame," he thought that would do the trick.

_It didn't do a damn thing!_

He smoothed out his gi like his life depended on it. His frustration with the rangers, Spike, his existence was, growing faster and faster. He punched the air angrily, which added to his aggravation. "Did I do something to you?!" he shouted to the heavens. Again, mentor began to examine his gi. "Damn it, I left the key inside," he cursed. "For the first time in two decades, I've been locked out," he frowned. "Son of a bitch," he stressed by kicking the door.

Instantly, the doors parted like the Red Sea, he saw the light!

"Hallelujah," he merrily sang like he was religious and hurried inside. He couldn't believe it.

Mia was caught in between. Her arm stretched outward, Jayden held one while Kevin held the other, and she was being yanked around. Mike and Antonio seemed to be playing an abusive game of 'London Bridges' with Emily caught in the middle. Her petite body rocked this way and that.

"Get over yourself."

"I'm written all over her body now."

"You were only gone for ten minutes."

"That's all I needed."

"I'm Hispanic."

"A white washed one."

Mentor began to sniff suddenly. He ignored the banter between the rangers, realizing something was burning. "Oh no," those words exited his mouth. He ran to the kitchen. In the midst of everything, he carelessly forgot about the soup. The liquid was gone, the pot was now charcoal black, and he was even more enraged with them. He turned off the oven and turned to the living room. After a few minutes of breathing exercises, he was determined to get everything under control.

"What on Earth is going on here," Mentor roared, infuriated with this nonesense.

Six pairs of eyes, definitely looking like deers caught in headlights, gazed at him nervously and even shamefully. Mia was hunched forward, but her arms were still in the grasp of the Blue and Red Ranger. Mike held Emily closely to him while Antonio attempted to touch Kevin sexually.

At once, the sextuplet's mouths chattered quickly. Each of them pointing the finger at each other in a kid like manner. Snitching, teasing, arguing, all of that was there.

"ENOUGH," Ji tried to get their attention. "You, sit there," he pointed for Jayden to sit on one couch. "You, sit over there," he wanted Mia on a farther couch. "You, sit here," he demanded for Kevin to rest on the ottoman. "You, over here," Mike listened to his command. "Emily, sit right here, and Antonio, you can stay standing. I don't trust you near Kevin or Emily... especially Kevin."

"Hey," Antonio attempted to to defend himself, but one look from Mentor and he knew not to go against him.

Again, Mentor paced the floors of the Shiba House. Practically boring holes into them. His stick clenched in his fingers tautly. He shoudln't have let this go on as long as it had. That was bad judgement on his part. He faced them.

"Jayden Christopher Lee Shiba, put on a shirt right now," he directed.

"Ouch, whole name," Antonio snickered.

Mentor growled at the interjection.

"Sorry," the Gold Ranger apologized.

"Yes, Mentor," Jayden rose and walked away. His name was called and stopped.

"Jayden, you have scratches on your back," Mentor pointed out.

"They're from the Blue Ranger, sir," he nervously answered.

Mike fell out of his seat, Emily became extremely uncomfortable, and Antonio was ready to battle.

"Excuse me," Mia's voice was as hard as ice. "What do you mean they're from Kevin?"

"Someone's in the dog house," Mike joked, but no one was laughing. "Just trying to liven up the situation."

"Shut up, Mike! You don't like Pinks," the Pink Ranger angrily reminded him.

"No, I like Pink, I just don't like two men doing it in the butt," the Green Ranger stressed.

"Nothing wrong with two men doing it in the butt," Antonio pondered.

"That's a lie," Kevin interrupted.

"I'm a country girl, people in my family do it with each other," Emily opened up her mouth.

"Why do I feel like she's serious," Mentor queried.

"Probably is, just as serious as how Mike spells mine, M-Y-N-E," Antonio replied with excitement.

Mia stared at him disbelievingly. "What happened to M-I-N?"

"Just because you are Asian doesn't mean everyone has a brain like you," Mike defensively said.

"It's nothing about being Asian, it's just something you should've learned in grade school!" Mia yelled to get it through his thick brain.

"Nope, I think it's just about being Asian," Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Mentor," Mia whined.

The oldest man in the house massaged his temples. "Jayden, go and change. Mike stop talking about Mia, Emily no more talk about your family, it gives me the heebie jeebies, and Antonio, stop ogling Kevin's body," he ordered.

Antonio smiled though. "I can't help it, but when I see that package...," he commented.

Kevin shoved his arms protectively in front of his package after crossing his legs.

"Jeez, we were all getting along just fine, but that _damn_ Nighlock had to mess everything up," Emily muttered. Suddenly, five pair of eyes looked at her. "I just come from a hick family, cussing isn't a big deal!"

"It's a big deal since it's coming from you," Antonio simply said. "Emily, I never knew you had a potty mouth. I love finding out more about you everyday though." His eyes never strayed while talking about her, and Emily blushed a nice pink color.

"¡El hijo de una hembra, esto es mi mujer, maldita ello! (Son of a bitch, that's my woman, damn it!)," Mike spoke in his native language. "Ha, I'm not so White Washed, now am I?"

"¡Una oración no cambia una cosa, usted gatito de mierda! (One sentence doesn't change a thing, you fucking pussy!)," the Gold Ranger cursed.

"Mia, what are they saying," Kevin questioned her.

"Huh?! Why are you asking me," she wondered.

"I think it's because you're Asian," Mentor announced for the whole world.

"I'm Asian, yes, I know, but I'm not a walking, talking, computer," she pointed out.

Jayden came out from the room with a crisp red t-shirt on. He sat on the couch he was assigned to. "What's there to talk about Ji," he asked, and he was struck with the stick already. "Hey," he rubbed his shoulder.

"That's for taking Mia," Mentor Ji explained. He, then, smacked Kevin, Antonio, and Mike.

"Hey!" The rest of the guys screamed.

"I heard the sexual innuendos, and Mike you summoned poisonous plants," Mentor added.

"I didn't talk about sex," Kevin placed his hands in the air. "If anything, I was an innocent bystander, swept up by the fury of the Red Ranger."

"He would say that," Mike laughed at him.

"Don't make fun of him. Kevin was simply making an observation, and that shows his expanse brain, which correlates with his package," Antonio showcased, but Mentor nor Kevin appreciated it.

Another whack came towards Antonio.

"I'll show you fury," Jayden stood up, but Mike restrained him.

"Wait a minute, why didn't Mia or Emily get slapped with the stick," Kevin asked. In their respective colors, Pink and Yellow began to flicker in the girls' eyes. "Oh, that's why," he retracted his statement.

Mentor thought about it once more, and then he needed to do what was necessary.

"Ow!" Mia and Emily shrieked, after the wallop from his stick.

"Mentor, what was that for," Emily wondered.

"For having gazungas!"

"Huh," Mia thought he went over the deepend.

"Ga-zung-as," Kevin repeated with hesitancy. "Mentor, have you been thinking about those again," he questioned curiously.

"I mean, yeah, Emily does have a nice rack," Mike unexpectedly complimented.

"Emily? Mia's are round and proud," Jayden winked at the Pink Ranger.

Thump!

"Mentor," Jayden complained.

"Stop it, all of you, I will not hear about Mia and Emily, the ones, who I see like daughters, talked about in that sexual manner. They have..." he scrambled his brain to think of a better way to say their upper area.

"A Chest," Antonio finished.

"Tits," Mike tacked on.

"Cha, Chas," Kevin chimed in.

"Boobies," Jayden happily exclaimed.

Mia and Emily gazed at each other, while self consciously covering their breasts.

"I'm the only one to anatomically say that area correctly," Antonio praised himself with a cocky smile. "See, Em, I'm the man for you," he clicked his tongue upon the roof of his mouth. "Not only that, but I know how to spell mine."

"You still don't know what a homophone is," Emily chirped.

"Symbol Power! Duct Tape!" Mentor shouted for some relief in his life.

"Hm, rum, frm, thrim, ru-" the rangers collectively said together.

Mentor walked slowly, and almost painfully. As the fatherly figure in this house, he wondered why he hadn't seen the signs before. He knew Mia liked Jayden, and he noticed the closeness between Mike and Emily, but with the added Blue and Gold Ranger, he was understandably flustered. The fact that the Gold Ranger was bi-bi-bisexual, damn it, he couldn't comprehend the news. Lastly, with Spike's demanding self, he needed to hit the Samurai dummy or something. Not only that, he wanted to shout and blame the Gods for this.

Without warning, he forgot to ask about the Nighlock. He headed to the bookshelves, took out the archived monsters, and turned to the team, or what used to be a team. He hoped to not regret this, but he let that hesitancy go.

"Thank you, Mentor," Mia acknowledged with a smile.

"Yeah, why does green duct tape smell the worst," Mike wondered.

"You smell all different kinds of duct tape," Kevin increduously glanced at him.

Mike just nodded.

Mentor cleared his throat. "Tell me about the Nighlock," he demanded.

Jayden resumed his leader position. "Her name is Empusa, and she appeared to be human. It was an odd sight."

"Not to mention, she was hot," Mike added.

"Mike," Emily barked.

"Sorry."

"Empusa," Mentor repeated, and he flipped through the pages. He skimmed through. "Empusa is the child of Miss. Chief, a monster from the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger era. Miss. Chief used a love potion to make random people fall in love with each other, which often inhibited them from functioning properly," he read, which made him think of Spike suddenly. His dad's background story, and how he knew about the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; maybe Miss. Chief was involved in that situation. He continued. "Empusa took after her mother, as she sends out leeches, whoever they come in contact with, fall in love with the object of their affection. Her spell is particularly harmful to men, as that's what she's after. Usually, two men end up to the brink to get the woman they want."

"That makes a lot of sense, now," Mia concurred.

"Yeah, it does, so how do we beat her and break this spell," Emily asked, "I just want everything to be normal again."

"In order to beat beat Empusa's spell, you must destroy where the leeches come from," Mentor replied.

"I destroyed her fingernails, but, they grew back," Jayden reminisced from earlier.

"Cut off her fingers or hands," Antonio threw into the mix. "It makes sense."

"When she is completely destroyed, everything will be back to normal," Mentor subsequently finished with confidence, not knowing the full extent of what was to come. "And please do so, I can't handle these love triangles, the talk about sex, and the guys arguing."

"Once again, I wasn't talking about sex," Kevin accenctuated.

"And another thing, Mia don't do _**it**_ again, and Jayden, I don't care how great **_it_** was, and Antonio, never listen to **_it_** either," Mentor added to end this conversation. "Whatever happens in the Shiba House will be holy from now on, you got that?!"

The rangers nodded their heads.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to make another pot of Pho for lunch or make something else," Mentor excused himself.

"I can make dinner," Mia thought she was being helpful.

Kevin swallowed with much force, while Jayden softly shook his head. Mike and Emily were staring off into the clouds, and Antonio opened his mouth. Mentor hauled ass towards the cooking room.

"Mia, sweetie, you are very pretty, but your cooking skills are weak," the Gold Ranger announced.

"Antonio," Jayden barked.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend can't cook," he added.

"They aren't together," Kevin stated adamantly.

"Open your eyes, from what I can see, Jayden's claimed her," Mike supported.

Mia turned to Emily. "Why are you so quiet? It's not like your love life is out in the open," she frowned.

"It's not, but I can't get over what Mentor said," Emily responded. "I told you not to put anymore truffle oil in the broth."

"But it had to happen since it would taste better," Mia said.

"It should be no surprise, that I've listened to Mia sing before," Antonio mentioned.

"But you don't know if it was Jayden that was causing her to reach those high notes," Mike insulted.

"Mike!" Mia reprimanded.

"And you really didn't have to take the Escalade for a cruise," Kevin reminisced.

"It was great though," Jayden smiled at his brush with rebellion.

"But you don't even have your license," Kevin thought logically.

Jayden rolled his eyes again. "When your life is..." his teammates interrupted him.

"Revolved around becoming the 18th Leader of the Shiba Clan, your life revolves around training, training, and more traning. There is no room for extra-curricular activities," Mia, Antonio, Emily, Mike, and Kevin completed for him.

"So you heard that before," Jayden sheepishly wondered.

After less than an hour, Mentor Ji summoned them back. One by one, the rangers headed to eat. Jayden halted Mia from heading there.

"Mia, are you going to tell Mentor we are still virigins," he whispered.

"I don't think Mentor wants to hear it," Mia giggled, thinking about it. "I mean, it only took 10 minutes for you to write all over me."

"Yeah, your back, your stomach, and across your chest," he chuckled while turning red.

Mia nodded, and she watched him head to the kitchen. She sighed though. When the spell was broken, what would happen next? She headed inside.

"Tonight, we are talking about the Birds and the Bees," Mentor announced. "Be ready."

"Mentor," the team wailed.

Mentor held some joy. This would be good.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Straddling Suspension. (Deker and Dali-Dayu speak, Octoroo angers Master Xandred, Emily and Mike have some private time.)**


	4. Chapter 4- Straddling Suspension

**Chapter 4- Straddling Suspension**

**Xxxxx**

**Forest Panorama City, CA Earth**

"Dalia," Deker called for her attention. He clamped his hand down a little firmer, hoping to get any response or any emotion out of her. "Dalia, do you hear me?"

She remained stiff upon hearing her prior name called from him so lovingly and with concern.

It made her sick.

"I-I-I'm..." the actuality of this situation heavily weighed upon her. She would love to be Dalia again, but she had to be honest with herself. There was a tug of war with her heart. Her essential nature demanding she recompensed his feelings, but the overtaking psyche reminded her she chose this for her life. "It was to save him though," she muttered resentfully.

"Dalia," he huskily repeated once more.

**(Flashback)**

_In the middle of a scenic Town Square, with buildings of various sizes, plenty of stone attributes, and even rockier streets, there were people in the ventures of hustle and bustle. There really was no time to stop, nor was there any time to notice anything else. All they cared about was heading to their rightful destination, even if it meant knocking someone down without a care or second look._

_For one man in particular, he busied himself with his assigned task. By sundown, in order for him to get paid and have a necessary meal, he would have to empty his cart full of horses' hay and transport the contents to the parish barn. He ignored this task though, as he caught several glimpses of a distressed woman in the octagonal structure straight ahead. The sight caused him to furrow his brows, and he wished to help her. Although he wasn't sure if he was allowed to, since the look of her clothing was of the noble class and him a serf_

_He a made a choice, although, this became a challenging situation. He gladly accepted, since he was far from the average.__ He wiped off his sweat with a dingy cloth, smoothed out his frazzled hair, and escaped to where she was._

_The ornate, wooden carved gazebo with forest green, leaved vines, accented with albescent baby's breath, wrapped around each pillar uniformly. In addition, the foundation had vines of autumnal hues surrounding it. There was an ochre colored bench that wrapped around internally which added a little bit of warmth. This was a beauty alright and usually was the center of the town weddings, stone punishments, and where the meetings of the town people were held too._

_The woman cried her eyes out. She was new, and for her first day here, she had encountered misfortune already. Maybe, this was a mistake on her parent's behalf._

"_Excuse me," the particular man opened his mouth cordially, "is there something I can assist you with?"_

_She rubbed her nose, while trying to sniffle away the building snot. "No, no, it's quite alright," she lied. She faced him, and she became somewhat scared of his disheveled appearance._

"_Are you sure," he asked once more. She nodded meekly. He examined her surroundings. There laid a broken viola. He had a feeling that had something to do with her sorrowed state. "May I take a look," he wished to see her item._

_This man was stubborn, she noticed. "Here," she cried, wondering if he could fix this. "Some perturbed miscreant on a horse hurried by me. I didn't see him coming, but suddenly I was on the ground. My instrument became dirtied, the strings were plucked. I couldn't help but fill with despair."_

"_Were you heading somewhere," he continued, while reattaching the pieces here and there. He smiled at her, since she was slowly warming up. Chestnut hair, innocent doe brown eyes, with apple colored cheeks, this woman beautifully possessed. His heart skipped beats, as he intermittently looked at her. _

"_Yes, my mother and father sent me to this town, so I can harvest my craft. I was told of a man, who lived here, and he could help me with my music. I was dropped off by horse and carriage, and I would find my way back," she replied with a hint of a smile. "Were you engrossed with something," she slipped a tendril of hair behind her ear._

"_I can deal with that later," he answered. He tuned the strings a few times, and he handed the item back to her. "Here you go."_

_She gasped at the fixed device, and she couldn't believe it was like new. "Thank you," she expressed her gratitude happily. After her eyes were drying, she took a very good look at him. She approved with no doubt now. His muscles, his pretty sapphires, and his masculine face. She thought it was a sin to look at a man this gorgeous, and she couldn't believe she was about to turn him away._

"_It wasn't a problem," he replied. "I must go," he planned to head back to work._

"_What do they call you," she questioned, in hopes of spending more time with him._

"_I am Deker," he responded, as he barely looked over his shoulder at her. "What is your name?"_

"_Dalia of Edenburg," she answered._

_Deker faced her again. He tenderly grasped for her hand and gave a chaste kiss. "It's wonderful to be in your presence."_

_Her heart fluttered at the touch, and she could feel the spark run through her veins. The two continued speaking, and they roamed the grounds together._

_That night, Deker didn't eat, but he didn't care either._

**(End Flashback)**

She shook her head of those memories. "I'm not Dalia; I am Dayu," she disregarded him, as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Your voice, your mannerisms, the way you hold me, you _are_ her," he attempted to get up, but he couldn't. He hissed at the injuries he sustained. His face randomly hashed with red marks, his ribs sore, and even his heart was in agony due to her coldness. "Deker and Dalia are meant to be," he struggled to announce.

"I'm sorry, you have me confused," Dayu said. She aided the fallen man by getting on her knees, extended his arm over her shoulder, and she accompanied him to the closest stream she knew about—the one where she had scooped up her furry wart. As they walked, there were soft touches on her cheeks, his hand examined her body, and he whispered how much he had missed her. They ultimately arrived, and she grabbed the sleeve to his garbs. She ripped a part off and swept it atop of the water. After it was drenched, she began to softly wipe around his face.

"Is _he_ the one that misses you," the man that held her heart questioned.

"I suppose," she speculated.

"Who do you miss," he asked her, while he was being cleaned up.

"Deker, I can't answer that," she murmured, while concentrating on tending to his bruises. She laid him down carefully, so she could gather more water, but was stopped. "What is it?"

"Please, don't shut me out, I just want to know more about you," his wintry impediment dissolved, and he was nicer, warmer, and almost inviting.

She was surprised, but she didn't understand what brought this change. Suddenly, Deker was emotionally attached to her. Declaring to duel for her love, remembering who she used to be, and right this moment, he clinged to every fiber of her being. The former passenger on Master Xandred's ship was overwhelmed.

After Master Xandred's appalling appearance, and with him trying to take her back to the Sanzu River, she was understandably befuddled with the Master from Hell. This must be a cruel joke brought on by Octoroo, but she completely pondered about the totality of that scenario. What would Octoroo or the Netherworld gain with Master Xandred coming to a place that could potentially demolish him? That changed her mind, knowing Octoroo was a pesky, puny brained imbecile, who would do anything for the Master, which meant protecting him from entering Earth's grounds. Master Xandred was almost successful in his unknown plan. Her arm still ached following that kind of hold.

Then, she overheard Deker declare his love and a fight for her. That her Bushido alright, but still, it made no sense.

"Deker, I'm sorry," she replied once more. She continued to wipe gently. "We should be just about done," she pushed the issue away as far as she could.

"Thank you, Dal-uh-Dayu," Deker sheepishly acknowledged, as he sat upright. He rested against a wooden log. His right arm crossed firmly over his ribs, and his right knee resting upward. "I'm sorry," he apologized for his actions. "I thought you were her."

_I am her, _she remorsefully thought. "It's not a problem. I hope you are alright," she left him and headed to the north.

"Dayu, don't leave," he adamantly ordered.

"Why," she questioned with her back still turned.

"If he comes back, I won't be there. We need to stick together," he answered honestly. "And _I _need you."

"It hurts too much to," she responded to his plea. "I'm sorry," Dayu fled.

Deker sat, crushed by her action. He didn't understand what he did to her, or what he said to her, but she didn't want anything to do with him. He had this strong attraction to her, even if she looked like a monster. In another life, possibly, they were together, or she knew him before this cursed state. If that was the case, she had to _**be**_ Dalia.

Yearning to find the truth, Deker slowly rose from his position. He was in pain, but ignored that. He needed to get back to her.

**Xxxxx**

**Ship Sanzu River Netherworld**

Blood red droplets littered the floor of the ship. Master Xandred growled menacingly, as he stood at the opening to his personal abode. His body saturated with the essence of the Sanzu River, glowed a unique hue of RED, almost florid. Earlier, he was placed between a rock and a hard place. She was in his powerful grasp, she was about to return, but his body couldn't endure the wholesomeness of Earth. He never comprehended the reason _their_ world was so... **good.** For this defeat, he planned to make EVERYONE pay. However, there was a certain half Nighlock, half human at the top of his list.

With a big bang, he plopped down on the floor. A big bowl of his remedy already resting beside him. He practically inhaled the liquid.

"MORE MEDICINE, NOW," Master Xandred irately bellowed for the closest Mooger. In a nano second, the Mooger retrieved his drink.

Octoroo watched Master Xandred's pitiful state. He knew this was going to happen."Oh, ah, oh, I told you not to go," he scolded him like a father would do his own child.

"Told me not to go", the Master repeated increduously. "Since when are you able to tell me what I can or can't do," Master Xandred hissed with fury. He wiped his mouth after some of the Sake seeped down the sides. "You are an idiot; you are the reason why I am in this predicament. If anything, you are dead weight to me," he mercilessly tormented his companion as usual.

Octoroo didn't back down. This time, he knew the Master was wrong. For that reason, he fearlessly stood up to him. "Master, you should have known better, you should have listened to me, and I don't know what you were thinking, but you were at fault," he reprimanded firmly. "Why was she so important? You were glad for her to be gone, but now, you act like you need her like Sanzu water! You can't be in love with her!"

Master Xandred ignored the meddling from his only comrade. To him, he sounded like a bee buzzing around.

Octoroo turned his cheek, and he spoke truthfully. This was intended for the best and even the well-being of his lord; ramifications will be dealt with later. "I don't know what has gotten into you. You usually don't act like this, and you could care less about dealing with her. Your heart may be resting in her hands, and she can do whatever she wants with it," he said. "What she chooses to do is stomp on it and pulverize the thing. Her heart belongs to someone else and will _always_ belong to someone else. She will **never** love you," he coldly stated.

As soon as those words exited the octopus' mouth, the infamous lord extended his arm with electricity expelling out.

_Whoosh!_ With force, Octoroo flew back into a wooden column.

"Will never, will never, will never," the Furry Warts taunted Master and Octoroo. In the midst of their irritating chants, they, too, were in the crossfire. _Poof! _Yellow feathers decorated the timbered floor.

Octoroo struggled to get up. There were wooden splinters imbedded in his scarlet shell. He groaned at the terrible feeling erupting inside of him. He shook the pain off as much as he could. His staff was near him, and held the item for some assistance.

"You're weak," Master Xandred snapped at him with attitude. "You always have been. I should've let you go instead."

"You can't mean that," the elder stated through gritted teeth.

"I do," he cut the talk there. He softly cleared his throat, and he resumed his business. The matters of whatever heart he had were temporarily put on hold. "Now, where's Empusa? Her job is to destroy those pitiful humans' existence, not catering to that incompetent, no good, embarrassing excuse for a Nighlock King, kind of maggot-"

Octoroo interjected, after realizing something. "Master, could the reason why you're acting crazy be on behalf of Empusa?"

"Don't interrupt me; that's rude of you—what did you say," Master Xandred inquisitively pondered. He was thrown into a stupor alright, and his red, long nailed fingers began to brush his masculine chin.

"Master, you weren't acting like this before," Octoroo remembered Emupsa's insubordination, and how quickly she fled so suddenly. "Oh, ah, oh, I should've seen this coming. I bet you Serrator had something to do with this!"

"SERRATOR, EMPUSA!" Master Xandred's body seethed with outrage. The ship rocked side to side rapidly, exemplifying how displeased he was. "Are they trying to make a fool of me!?" At the center of this tantrum, he heavily growled again.

"Master, please, just get them back here," Octoroo requested in a pleading manner. "My stomach can't take much more of this."

"I will not let them continue," he barked maliciously, but he stopped for a moment. The tiny amount of inclination he had to chase the woman he wished belonged to him; would soon be gone after Empusa's defeat. Though, he would love to kill the rangers and everything a human being stood for, he understood a human's emotion when it came to love. Never again, could he let his guard down though. Dayu would never understand his true adoration for her. As much as he wanted to decimate Deker for making him look like a jester, and how Deker owned the part of Dayu he would never get, he decided it was best to let that go. He shook his head in a futile attempt to ward off the spell.

It wasn't working.

Revenge was a bitch alright, and there were two villains strongly connected to that. Just like Arachnator, the Master of the Netherworld, swiftly pinpointed their location. Thunder and lightning barreled around them. Their engagement was interrupted. It was disgusting.

Petrified by Master Xandred's state, Octoroo and the Moogers hid. They did not want to be demolished. Behind the other boxes, they were safe. They blew out a great breath of relief. The passengers aboard weren't sure who was to die today, but from the looks of it, the Nighlocks were set to lose once again.

On behalf of Master Xandred's discretion for a change.

**Xxxxx**

**Emily's Room Shiba House Panorama City, CA-Earth**

The Yellow Ranger sat on her bed with her laptop resting on her thighs. She couldn't wait to inform her sister, Serena, of what occurred today.

This day was a little whacky, but she couldn't help but appreciate the way Mike had acted. She was flattered by Antonio's interest, but she knew her heart completely belonged to the Hispanic, who had a vast infascination with the color green. There was something about the dancing, once in awhile rogue, video gamer that's _always_ owned her attention. Their first encounter, she had to laugh, he was 'mighty green' alright. His emerald eyes caused her to swoon, his brawny arms would make her become putty in his hands, and his smile could literally brighten a dull day.

She sighed, since she wondered what was to happen after he and the rest of the guys were relinquished from the spell.

"Oh, Serena, you have no clue how much I wished you could've been here to see the male rangers. Jayden summoned handcuffs, Kevin over thought his comebacks, Antonio made platters of sushi appear, and even Mentor got in on the craziness. He drew fireworks in back of Antonio and Mike, even yelled, 'toro, toro', and he slapped us with his stick. I never knew he could act like that, but nonetheless, JI is the father figure. Mia got so mad at him though."

Emily giggled to herself, and then she looked towards her closet. In front of her clothes, there was a hanger out of place-it housed a green jacket. She turned a soft red. She pressed the enter key and began her next paragraph, dedicated to the owner of that one jacket.

"Mike pulled out all of the stops. Poisonous plants, rudely making fun of Antonio (the Gold Ranger wants me, I can't believe it), and he went so far as to call me his girlfriend. As much as I want to believe him, I can't. Yeah, here and there, we kind of flirt. Here and there, we hold hands or we have those long, magnetic hugs. Other than that, we are just friends. Almost like brother and sister, but I want to break that. I thought it was happening, after that night of the concert for the children's hospital. We were walking back to the Shiba House, and I was literally freezing. He warmly wrapped his arm around me, and even took off his jacket so I can wear it. The jacket still smells like him. Why does he do this to me!? I really wish he would-"

Her fingers stopped gliding across the keyboard, after she heard a knock on her door. She wrinkled her brow a bit, and she wondered who that could be. Maybe it was Mia, trying to get away from Mentor's overbearing side, or inquiring on whether or not she should lose her virginity to Jayden, or Mia hiding from Kevin. Then again, it could've been Antonio trying to take her out to a movie; she wasn't sure.

She closed her laptop tightly, so no one could pry. Emily barely opened the entryway, and she poked her head out. There was a note taped to the paper door. She took the letter and retreated to her room.

"_Em meet me at the weapons shead. we really need to talk.. b there in about 10 min no susspishon right. -Mike"_

The Yellow Ranger had to re-read the note. She became slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he didn't know how to spell. Then again, his looks made up for it. She waited ten and a half minutes. She did want to make him sweat it out. Emily walked out of her room, unnoticed, and she stealthily strolled pass the quarreling quartet.

"Mentor, we weren't doing it," Jayden hated that Mentor Ji wasn't trying to listen to his side of the story.

"La, la, la, la," Mentor sang loudly with his fingers plugged into his ears securely.

Mia couldn't believe him. "Mentor, I am still a virgin," she honestly admitted.

"La, la, la," Mentor chirped with a smirk.

"You better be one," Kevin ordered Mia.

Jayden narrowed his eyes. "She is one, and I should know," he defended Mia amicably.

"How would you know," Kevin peculiarly asked him

"I just know," Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

Finally, Emily successfully found her destination. Her knuckles tapped the entrance twice. She examined her surroundings, and thankfully, there was no one near. Unexpectedly, her left arm was yanked, and she found herself surrounded by bo sticks, kendo sticks, practice dummies, and a man clad in green. His cologne smelled heavenly.

"Mike, why did you want to meet here," Emily curiously wondered.

"It's better than being in front of everyone else, right," he queried.

Emily shyly smiled. "Right, but here of all places? You sure are the romantic," she sarcastically complimented.

"Why, thank you," Mike didn't get the hint. He turned on the light that was hanging above them. His breath was taken away at the sight of her. The light vibrantly illuminated her face, and Mike ogled her intensely. "Em, listen, earlier, when I had said all that stuff about you being my girlfriend, like you would be my girlfriend, but I just want you to know, Em, Em. I-" he nervously fumbled over his words. "I know you don't think I'm boyfriend material; I'm not smart like Kevin, nor can I cook or catch sushi like Antonio, and I don't think I have to worry about Jayden, but I know I'm not serious like him or can handle a sword better than him, but-"

"Mike, where are you going with this," she posed the question, and she felt his nerves going all over the place.

He blew out a deep breath. Emily's soft hand graced his wrist, and he was bound to be a bumbling idiot now. Their eyes met, and there was that blissful pregnant pause. She grabbed the bottom of his green, button up shirt, and he began to finger her light yellow camisole. She softly bit her lip in anticipation of what was to happen next, and Mike was filled with anxiety.

He had never kissed a girl before.

"Mike, you can, I'm fine with it," she urged him comfortingly.

"Are you sure," he asked her again.

She nodded.

Once again, Mike began to play with her shirt. He used that to bring her closer. She came right to his shoulder, and he could feel her breath playing on his skin. He loved the feeling, and he couldn't wait to kiss her. Closer and closer their lips were going to be acquainted with one another.

Then, the sound of the gap sensor brought them out of their trance. Mike cursed under his breath, while Emily wanted to use her Earth Slicer to rip the detector to shreds.

"Why now," Mike wrathfully whispered. He turned to Emily, who held the same sentiment. "I'm sorry," he apologized for taking so long.

"The world needs saving, right," she justified, but clearly, she was annoyed with the Samurai logo that would light up periodically. Today, it went off too many times, she mused.

"Right," he concurred.

The two of them kicked the door open and ran to the front as quickly as they could. There, Mentor Ji, Jayden, Mia, Kevin, and Antonio were pointedly waiting for them. Jayden and Mia had a smile on their faces, while Kevin's hazel eyes twirled ever so slightly, and Antonio's eyes were adorned with his signature color. Mentor Ji was none too pleased with this development, and his arms were heatedly crossed over his chest.

"Damn it," Mentor cussed, "I left my stick in the house."

"Mentor, I can hand you my Barracuda Blade," Antonio offered while his eyes stayed on the pair.

"Teacher's pet," Mike sneered malevolently.

"I thought that was Kevin," Emily said.

"I am not a teacher's pet," Kevin stressed loudly. "I've done plenty of things that would make Ji blush."

Mentor's head whipped towards Kevin. "Really?"

Jayden snickered, since the spell was still implanted inside of him. "Mentor, you didn't know about Kevin's porn collection?"

"Porn collection!" Mentor shrieked, while his arms flailed around crazily. "That's it, go to the rock quarry! I have things to take care of." He rushed inside.

"Jayden," Kevin growled.

"Ooops," the Red Ranger smugly placed his fingers over his mouth. He smirked again at Kevin. "Let's go, we got a Nighlock to take care of." He held out his hand, and the Pink Ranger held hers out. They ran to the location.

Mike and Emily shrugged and followed suit.

Antonio delightfully twirled to Kevin. He had his hand out, and he beckoned the Blue Ranger with his finger.

"No," Kevin shook his body around like he was getting rid of cooties and zoomed out of there.

"Oh, he _**so**_ totally wants me," the Gold Ranger obliviously commented with glee.

As the rangers left, Mentor began to snoop through all of the rangers' belongings. He definitely looked like a chicken with his head cut off. "That's it, all of them are wearing leashes from now on," he muttered.

* * *

**Next Chapters- Consequential Confessions. (Rangers vs. Rangers, Men vs. Women, Serrator vs. Empusa... Deker with no shirt!)**


	5. Chapter 5- Consequential Conflicts

**A/N: **I know the ending of this chapter may not be what the readers want, but the epilogue will surely tie up the loose ends. I promise.

**Chapter 5- Consequential Conflicts**

**Xxxxx**

**Rocky Quarry  
Panorama City, CA-Earth**

The rangers arrived, ready for the fight. There were arguments on the way, but their determination to rid the world of the current Nighlock was in full force. Another incentive, the spell would be tarnished. North, east, south, and west the rangers' eyes followed the way of the compass. Oddly, there wasn't a Nighlock, nor was there a foot soldier in sight. Reexamining their memories, they were almost positive this was the location displayed on the water map. After all, this was where most of the fights took place.

"You know, I thought monsters were never late," Mike pondered, while he kicked Antonio away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Why were you in the weapons' closet with Emily, huh? Huh, huh, huh," the Gold Ranger continuously pestered his fellow ranger.

"Does it matter," Kevin asked inquisitively. "The water map had pinpointed this exact location. It's right most of the time. I mean, 99 times out of 100, we are at the right place," he calculated.

Emily always went along with Kevin's thought process. However, she found him to be annoying and too analytical for her liking. This day was really aggravating her. "Shut the fuck up for once Kevin," she snarled.

The rangers became quiet by her unforeseen outburst.

"Whoa, Emily must be on her period," Antonio announced with some speculation laced in his voice. "I mean, it's okay if you are, I'd still do you."

"Antonio, no," the Yellow Ranger wouldn't accept that offer.

Mike was about to tackle him for the comment, but Emily and Jayden stopped him. "You are so lucky right now," the Green Ranger pranced around like a fish out of water. "Hold me back, hold me back," he told his friends. Jayden and Emily tried their best to contain their laughter.

"I thought you wanted to do Kevin," Mia queried Antonio, confused with his remark. "Mike, stop it, you look ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous," Antonio immaturely mimicked her. "Oh, I'm Mia, and I'm such a great cook... BARF!" he pretended to stick his fingers down his throat.

"Know what, Antonio, I'm not going to take this anymore," Mia insisted, and she roughly rammed her body into Antonio's midsection. He fell to the ground and became red with embarrassment. That shut him up quickly. Mia victoriously smiled, and she smacked her hands to get off the 'dust'. "Now, does anyone else wanna try me?" She glared at the Blue and Green Rangers.

Immediately, Mike and Kevin stepped out of her warpath. They did not want to fight her.

"You guys are smart," the Pink Ranger casually commented with a knowing smile.

For the Red Ranger, he smiled at her. Yup, what a woman she was. She had beauty, brains, brawn, and he could feel his heart flutter at every step she took. He knew though, he needed to snap out of his stupor. He cleared his throat. "Focus," Jayden attempted to get them back on track.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of this focus shit, you snitch," Kevin aggravatingly shouted at his leader.

"You think you all big and bad for cussing," the Red Ranger questioned him curtly.

"I'm way badder than you," Kevin shot back. "I'm so thug!"

"Compared to what, a kindergartner!?" Jayden retaliated.

"Suck this," the Blue Ranger taunted and beckoned Jayden.

"Okay," Antonio readily stepped forward.

"Ooooo," Jayden and Mike winced at that reply. They shook their head to shake the mental pictures forming.

The former swimmer panicked incredibly and protected his package. "Not you," he stated. He twisted his body to face Mia. "You can though."

"I'd rather not," Mia discouraged Kevin.

"What did you say," Jayden summoned his Spin Sword and fumbled with picking the right disk to punish Kevin with.

Mia had enough and went between them. "Will you guys stop? We have a Nighlock to fight, the Sanzu River is filling up as we speak, and all you guys are doing is arguing over nonsense," she tried to stop this hurtful banter.

Jayden wanted to choke Kevin, but he restrained himself from doing so. "Mia's right," he agreed with her and put his sword away.

Finally, it donned on Mike. He smirked at his comrade. "You are so pussy whipped it's not even funny," he laughed at Jayden.

Anger was written all over Jayden's face. He was not happy with Mike's comment.

"Pussy whipped," the Green Ranger repeated with a lasso motion, splish splash sound, and the whole shebang.

"For once in my life," Antonio couldn't believe he was saying this, "I actually agree with Mike. Jay, amigo, chico, you are very pussy whipped."

"No one is talking about Mia's pussy but me," Kevin pointed to himself. "I'm sure it's nicely clean and shaven."

Emily became disgusted, and Mia was ready to call on her Sky Fan.

"Dude, that must be the Porn talk," Mike shook his head.

"Will someone stop talking about my pussy," Mia requested urgently.

"Please, we need to," the Gold Ranger concurred. "Kevin, don't worry, Jayden's the one that has to deal with it smelling like a cat or dog."

"What are you talking about Antonio," Emily inquired.

"You know that saying, 'you are what you eat'," Antonio responded, and Emily nodded, "I'm pretty sure that's what Mia's pooter smells and tastes like."

"Ooooo," Mike, Jayden, Kevin, and Emily simultaneously said. Antonio definitely crossed the line this time.

"Open mouth, insert foot, Antonio," Mia ordered through gritted teeth. "One... two... three... four... five..."

Antonio's feet zoomed away, so he could seek safety.

"How about this, let's not talk about pussies in general," Emily suggested for them.

"Or you can always talk about Emily's," the Pink Ranger offered in exchange, once she began to chase Antonio around.

The Yellow Ranger narrowed her eyes dangerously. "They wouldn't," she lowly said for Mia.

"Oh, I think it's in order and only fair," the holder of the Turtle Zord smirked.

"You whore," Emily snapped at her.

"Takes one to know one," Mia reciprocated.

"Meow," Kevin hissed while displaying his teeth and curling his fingers.

Antonio and Mia stopped running around. Jayden, Mike, and Emily's faces scrunched in confusion.

The Blue Ranger shook his head and did it once more. "Meow," he hacked too.

"What the hell are you doing," Emily wondered, and she loved this freedom with cussing.

"You know, acting like a cat," he replied confidently. "There's animosity between you and Mia. Therefore, that's what men call cattiness, and that's the sound cats make. Meow, meow," Kevin elaborated further.

"A dog says bark, bark, and a pig says oink, oink," Antonio added, so he could help his man.

Kevin's eyes acted as windshield wipers and went left to right in exasperation. "Antonio, I don't need your help."

"Sorry babe, but I believe you do," the Gold Ranger didn't agree with him.

"I really don't," Kevin uttered again.

"You do," Antonio told him for the second time.

"Uh oh, sounds like a lover's spat," Jayden observed with an arrogant smile.

"Good one, Jay," Mike praised his friend and added a pat on the back.

"I know right," Jayden nodded his head and laughed at Kevin and Antonio.

Before Antonio and Kevin could say something—anything back to Jayden and Mike, there were some indistinguishable sounds that were floating towards them. The rangers attempted to decipher what they were exactly. There were grunts near and far, some soft moans, and a smack here and there. The six Samurai Rangers weren't positive who or what was making those noises. Curious eyes were exchanged, and they nodded firmly.

"Stay close together, and keep your senses on high alert," Jayden ordered as a commanding figure; he walked to the north of where he was standing. "Mia, come with me."

"No, Mia can come with me," Kevin gestured his left side.

"She's not going anywhere with you," the leader of the Samurai rangers dramatically pointed and exclaimed at the man.

Mike lowered himself to talk to Emily. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in the 15th century, and they are about to yell en guard!"

Emily giggled at him. She smiled at how close he was to her, and she hoped they could continue their private sessions together; once they got back to the house of course. She was determined to have his lovely lips pressed against hers sweetly and fondly. There were plenty of things she could do with Mike behind closed doors. She gasped and flushed at her dirty thoughts.

"I'll en guard you," Antonio challenged with fury. "Get away from Emily!"

"Make up your fucking mind!" Mike yelled at him. "One minute you like Emily, the next minute you like Kevin; it's not that fucking hard to stay faithful is it?!"

"I'll faithfully kick your ass out of this world!"

Much to their chagrin, Emily and Mia—the only two sane people in this group-buried their hands in their faces. As much as they were trying to maintain their composure for their sanity, and the team's sake, they realized they were definitely failing. This spell's hold was ludicrous. Yes, the men were IN love, although, they weren't too sure if Antonio was. The two believed he was playing the field, trying to figure out his sexuality. Both blew out a breath to stabilize themselves; following that, the two girls turned to each other. In the background, the men were still yelling at each other.

"Sorry about offering your, uh, um, down there for the guys to talk about," Mia sincerely apologized. "I don't know what exactly came over me."

"Mia, I shouldn't have called you a whore. I guess the antics of today have gotten the best of me," the other female on the team, also apologized for her words. "Not to mention, Mike and I didn't kiss," she softly added as an afterthought.

"What," Mia's face brightened upon hearing the words. "You guys were about to?"

Emily keenly nodded with her teeth displayed proudly. "Then the stupid gap sensor went off," she frowned soon after.

The Pink Ranger acceded the same thought. There have been plenty of times where that signal had gotten in her way. Whether it was her cooking, advancing in her sparring skills, or any quality time she had gotten with Jayden. She felt bad that her and Jayden had kissed, and even went to second base; she became a little hot just remembering that. That was it, as Emily's best friend, she was adamantly set on getting the two to reach first base.

"Alright, we need to find where those sounds are originating from, get the guys back to normal, and get you and Mike some alone time," Mia planned it out.

"Mia, are you crazy? Mentor would go ballistic," Emily reminisced about Mentor's mental state. "He's not exactly jumping for joy or praising us like he usually does."

"And? Listen, we are over the age of 18, what does he think we are going to do, stay virgins forever," her best friend asked her.

"Well, no," Emily expectantly answered.

The two watched as the men were on the ground rolling around like dirty pigs in the mud. There were punches tossed around, expletives launched from their mouths, and even the Zords got in on the fight. The Bear Zord was huffing and puffing, as the Clawzord and Octozord were tiring the thing out. LZ even hurled disks towards Mike's head. The Tigerzord and Lionzord were teaming up against the Dragonzord and Swordfishzord. Fire attacks and water blasts were shooting off everywhere.

Mia and Emily witnessed this debacle in awe.

"Okay, we really need to get this Nighlock," Mia tore herself away from the sight. This was really irritating her. Before it was fun and games, but now, this was out of control. "Let's go Emily, we can't depend on them."

"But, Mia," Emily didn't understand her.

"No, buts, we can do this on our own. With the Black Box, we can control the Zords," she reminded her.

"Okay, how are we going to get the Black Box? Jayden usually carries that item with him everywhere-" suddenly, the petite Yellow was silenced. "Right, Jayden's pussy whipped."

Mia nodded with a laugh added. The two rangers left the men to deal with their barbaric ways, and they ventured to break this spell. As they traveled down to the middle of the rock quarry, they turned eastbound. They were sure the raucous was somewhere in that vicinity. Pretty soon, Mia screeched, and Emily gasped, the sound coming out like a shriek. The sole female rangers became very uncomfortable.

All the while, the men were brought out of their crude battles. The four of them immediately jumped up and dusted their bodies off.

"Mia, I'm coming," Jayden vowed and headed that way.

"You? I'm coming, Mia," Kevin promised hurriedly.

"Emily, your lean, mean, green machine is coming, right now," Mike shouted.

Antonio, for a moment, stayed there."I'm golden, therefore, Emily, my yellow beauty needs me," he said aloud. His fingers became laced with one another. "If she doesn't need me, then I'm sure Kevin is ready for some golden loving." He finally took off.

The male rangers' jaws dropped to the floor. They weren't prepared for what their teammates had seen either.

"Is it supposed to look like that," Mike queried, perplexed.

Antonio was the last to arrive. He watched the two Nighlocks go at it. "What are they doing? Is that the new dance craze?"

"Oh gross," Emily couldn't stomach this any longer. She hurled the lunch Ji had prepared for her.

Kevin sniffed the barbed aroma. "Oh, Emily," he groaned.

The leader went to the only person he cared about, at that moment. "Mia, I heard you, are you okay," he examined her body. Placing his hand on each crevice he could find.

The Pink Ranger wanted more, but she shook off the feeling. As much as she wanted him to let his hand roam around, she knew not to get distracted. It was so hard not to though, and she felt her body tingle with these unfamiliar sensations. "Jayden, Jayden," she softly moaned under her breath. "We can't do this," she whispered.

"Yes, we can," he dissuaded her, and his mouth latched onto her neck. He began to gently nip the tender area.

"What the hell is going on here," Kevin acted more like a father than anything. He grabbed Jayden's shirt and detached him from Mia. "I told you not to touch her."

"You aren't my father," Jayden angrily countered.

"You're right, I'm not. Your father is dead," Kevin fired back without logically thinking, and he was furiously socked squarely in the jaw by Jayden. He could feel his mouth abnormally turn to the right. His body tumbled downwards in the blink of an eye.

Mike, Antonio, Mia, and Emily felt like they were punched in the gut and became very paralyzed by the Blue Ranger's startling words. They weren't sure what to do next, or what was to come from that traumatic statement. Sadly, no one was willing to help Kevin. There was rage building within the Red Ranger's eyes, and that could make any person quiver within their soul. As much as Jayden tried to stop himself from continuing the abuse, he couldn't. Rattled to his core, he approached Kevin and swiftly kicked his stomach twice.

Kevin lurched forward and grabbed his abs for some alleviation.

Again, Jayden attempted to do some bodily damage to Kevin. Mia stopped him from doing so. "Jayden, please, stop," she comforted him. Jayden faced her, the anger still radiating from him. She hadn't seen him in this state since the time he was preparing for his duel with Deker. "Don't do anything else to him," she pleaded.

Jayden simply nodded and walked away to cool off.

Following that, Serrator got off of Empusa, who's legs were still euphorically trembling from the way he felt inside of her. The two Nighlocks had been participating in a sinful, horizontal saltation with no care in the world. The rangers seemed to have been interested in their little show. That wasn't the monsters' intent, but they couldn't continue knowing a battle was still brewing.

On the other hand, this wasn't the first time they were interrupted.

The ruler himself, Master Xandred, had made his presence known. His figure opaquely projected into the clouds. He demanded for there to be a battle, and he would deal with Empusa for her defiance later. The revenge she had unlawfully extracted on him became almost too clear to him. He was dead serious on getting some justice, and he successfully struck them several times with his unmistakable and dangerously charged lightning bolts. In the middle of his terror filled tirade, his body yearned for Dayu. He hated the virginal feeling, and he shot at a gap sensor to speed up the fight. He quickly disappeared after that.

Empusa and Serrator weren't deterred though. They escaped to finish what they started. This was exhilarating to them. They faced the rangers. From the sounds of it, the rangers were still at each other's throats.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pesky Samurai Rangers," Serrator's voice teasingly announced. "Darling, your spell has been working wonders."

"And you thought it wouldn't," Empusa wondered.

"No, I knew it would," he disbelievingly stated.

Empusa's reddened eyes narrowed. "Funny, you sound unconvincing," She turned to him. "You thought I would fail!"

"What, no, not me," Serrator shook his head ferociously. "Sweetie, my love, my little taste of poison..."

"Is that what her pussy tasted like," Antonio mocked rudely.

"Shut up, you can't even tell whether you like men or women," Serrator callously retorted. He ignored the Gold Ranger. "I had no doubt about your power."

"Sounds like a lover's spat," Emily chimed in with a smile.

"Such a bold statement for a little girl. What are you like 12," Empusa teased impolitely.

"That's the worst fucking comeback I've ever heard," Mike swore. "Your other Nighlocks had wittier stuff to say."

"Again, you know a word like witty, but you can't spell mine!" Antonio incredulously yelled.

"Antonio, I'm sick and tired of your mouth and your wishy washy ways. Get away from me," the Green Ranger cried.

"Great, here we go again," Mia muttered unhappily.

Antonio and Mike were sick of her mouth. "Shut up, Mia," they shouted together.

"There's that team unity," the Yellow Ranger acrimoniously commented.

"ENOUGH," the leader of the Samurai Rangers gravely spoke. Fire ignited in his eyes, and he was determined to get this over with. All of the rangers and even Serrator and Empusa stopped dead in their tracks.

"You can't talk like that to me," Serrator immaturely defied Jayden's wishes, "I'm the only one that can dictate this meeting."

"You're doing a horrible job, since your girlfriend, wife, or whatever is not happy with you," Antonio pointed out.

"Why I outta—babe?" Serrator curiously looked at her.

Empusa's arms were crossed over her chest, and she was facing the rocks instead of him. The rangers snorted at the duo.

"That's not a good sign," Mike knew Serrator was in the dog house.

Finally able to talk after Jayden's physical abuse, the Blue Ranger opened his mouth. "Burn," Kevin interjected. All of his teammates shook their head. "What," he wondered.

"Dude, no, you say burn after someone has said something that would potentially diss them," the Green Ranger defined.

The owner of the Octozord, Clawzord, and Lightzord was definitely amazed. "You know a word like-"

"Antonio, get over it. I know words just not how to spell them," Mike rolled his eyes.

"Can we get back to what's important here," Jayden persuaded them with his inquiry.

"Jayden's right. We need to battle them and break the spell," Mia concurred encouragingly, and now and forever, she would always be on the Red Ranger's side—not only as a teammate, but as a romantic companion. She had seen him at his worst and at his best. Her cheeks turned pink just thinking about their private times together.

"Mia, what about me," Kevin whined like a baby. It was obvious he didn't know right from left, or the fact that the spell had run it's course and caused him to say an unfathomable statement. He believed he still had a shot with the woman that held his heart.

Mike, as a friend, a best friend, approached him. He patted Kevin on his back. "Bro, that boat sailed a long time ago. The way to a girl's heart is not talking about her boyfriend's father being-" he stopped right here and looked around. "D-E-D."

"D-E-D," Kevin repeated while thinking about it. "Mike, you are a fucking idiot!"

"Who's the fucking idiot for keeping a porn collection," Jayden maliciously countered while pointing at him.

"Here we go again," Emily groaned.

"I already said that," Mia reminded her.

"Empusa, sweetie, I knew your power would come in handy, and _we'd_ be victorious," Serrator praised the best way he could.

"We? Son of a bitch," Empusa cursed knowing damn well he stayed on the ship while she did the hard work. "You are just like that idiot, taking my credit."

"I would think daughter of a bitch," Serrator uttered under his breath.

Of course Empusa caught the end of his sentence. "And you are talking about my mother too," the most recent Nighlock scoffed at him.

"Ooooh," the male rangers winced together, knowing Serrator had done wrong.

"Is it bad to talk about your girlfriend's mother," Serrator ignorantly wondered, and he gazed at the guys for help.

Jayden, Antonio, and Mike huddled together. When Kevin tried to join, Jayden pushed him away.

"I guess my services aren't needed," Kevin went to sit on a rock.

"Serrator, it's never a good thing to talk about your girlfriend's mother. That's very insulting," the Green Ranger educated him.

The fisherman nodded in agreement. "If you are trying to drive a wedge in between you and your girl, then by all means keep talking about her mother," he added.

"And that's something I would never do," the 18th leader of the Shiba clan mentioned.

"Why would you say that," Kevin queried, confused by his answer. "See Mia, this is why we need to be together. At least, I don't say nonsensical stuff."

"Kevin, you have said nonsensical stuff. Ten minutes earlier, you spoke about Jayden's father," Mia reminded him with irritation present on her face.

"Don't you hate when that happens, girlfriend," Empusa exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," the Pink Ranger was a little flabbergasted. Her eyes implored Emily's for a little assistance.

Emily was no help, as she was in surprised by the unity between Serrator and the guys and Empusa and Mia. She was definitely learning something new everyday.

Serrator fanned himself and bent towards Mike. "Is that bad too?" He asked about Mia's statement.

Mike nodded. "Yup, that's a no-no as well."

Jayden and Kevin resumed their arguing.

"Everyone wants to be Red Ranger, it's in the archives," Jayden spoke through his teeth. "Think about it!"

"Red is sissy color," Kevin argued.

"I thought Crimson was a sissy color," Emily chirped.

"Oh, poor Hunter Bradley," Mia frowned, thinking about it. The other rangers and monsters looked at her, partly prodding her to elaborate. "He was the Crimson Thunder Storm ranger during the Ninja Storm Era. He probably got ragged on all the time for it."

"That's right, there were more incarnations of the Power Rangers," Empusa thought about it with a smile. "So, how about the firs ever White Ranger?"

Antonio rolled his eyes at her. "How could you forget that your mother fought the first installment, and we are the most recent installment," he smirked and turned to Mike. "Spell installment."

Emily immediately covered Mike's mouth. "Don't, you'll forget a letter," or letters she mused privately.

"Fine," Mike grumbled.

The male Nighlock had been watching the dynamics between the Red and Pink ranger along with the Green and Yellow ranger. The men were so caring, so in tune with the feelings of their companion. Another thing that surprised him, the male obeyed what the female told him. He wasn't sure how that worked. "You actually listen to her," Serrator couldn't believe it. "I thought you are supposed to be the man in your relationship."

"There's no relationship," Antonio butted in.

"I believe there is a relationship," Kevin disagreed with the fisherman.

"No, she hasn't hinted to one," Antonio argued.

"Like she needs to hint to one," Kevin shook his head.

The Latino man knew how to verbally slap Kevin. "If that's the case, then Jayden and Mia are in a relationship."

"Wait, who said that," Kevin became terrified at the thought.

"Does it really take a rocket scientist to answer that," Serrator became vastly annoyed with the 'teacher's pet'. "I never realized the Blue Ranger was such a pest!"

"Burn!" Jayden, Mike, and Antonio shouted at the diss.

Kevin frowned.

"Serrator, baby, we have more important matters to attend to," Empusa interrupted the bonding fest of the males. After realizing that, she shuddered. "You and I need to talk."

"About what," Serrator wondered.

"You should know what we need to talk about," Empusa said, and she remained a few yards away from him.

"Well, I don't," he was still in the dark. "Why don't you tell me."

"If you don't know, then it's obvious you haven't been paying attention to me," she complained like any other woman would in her situation. She felt neglected by him.

"Are you okay," Serrator asked her.

"I'm fine," Empusa answered, hoping he would get the hint.

"Alright, now, we can get back to battling the rangers," Serrator didn't think about anything else.

He just failed miserably.

The men grabbed their heads and groaned from side to side. The ladies shook their head as well.

"What," Serrator asked about their expressions. He was still in the dark. "She's not upset, so why are you all acting like that?"

Mike was the first to speak on the matter. "When a woman says, 'she's fine', she's really not fine. She's giving a hint to you that there's something wrong, and you should know what's wrong," he educated once more.

The King of the Nighlocks thought about this some more. "So, if a woman says, 'I'm pissed as all hell you stupid cunt, and I want to scratch you with my nails," he revealed some things that Empusa has mentioned to him before; Empusa smiled at that, "then, she's saying, 'I love you'?"

"Not exactly," Antonio responded, and he dusted his clothes off. "It's more like you're dead where you stand."

Mia and Emily readily agreed.

"Well, that makes no sense," Serrator was rather upset with this development.

"And another thing, you gotta treat Empusa with respect. It's obvious she's feeling unappreciated by you," Emily expressed with a smile. "Women love when a guy holds her to a higher standing."

"I do appreciate Empusa; I do love her," Serrator was overwhelmed with all of this new information on treating a 'woman' right.

Kevin rubbed his face furiously. "You don't need to only appreciate her when you're buried inside of her," he mentally rattled his head to get out the memories of them doing it.

"The Blue Ranger is right, the Yellow Ranger is right, the Gold Ranger is right, and of course the Green Ranger is right," Empusa loved their input. "You see, you haven't been paying attention. It's been like this for sometime."

"What are you trying to say," Serrator queried angrily. "We've been together for centuries," according to the space's timeline, "and you are now telling me this."

Mia gave a few words of advice. "Open your eyes Serrator, rather than your..." she couldn't say his mouth, since he spoke with the rictus grin firmly in place. "well, rather than your fan. There are ways to treat a woman right, and that can show your appreciation to her. After all, she was the one that risked her life to battle us. That's devotion if I ever saw it."

"Ask her questions, get into her head, understand where she's coming from," Jayden advised while he smiled at Mia. "A closed mouth doesn't get fed."

"Wait, so I need to listen to her, and basically walk in her shoes," Serrator questioned them; he found this to be absurd.

"Not only that, but you need to open doors for her, take the suggestions if she speaks about your clothing," Antonio counseled, and he quirked a brow as Serrator observed his clothing.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CLOTHING," the King of the Nighlocks barked with malice.

The Rangers jumped at the sound of his voice.

"It's nice... oh nothing wrong, we like it," the rangers simultaneously complimented.

"Yeah, you hide your penis so well in them," Mike rounded off the answer, and his teammates were ready to strangle him.

"MIKE," the Samurai Rangers complained.

"What?"

Empusa still kept her distance. "Yeah, when we do it, everything is all fine and dandy, but I believe that's the only time you truly love me," she was about to let the flood gates drop.

Serrator kept quiet.

Feeling hurt by his stillness, she gasped. "See, exactly what I'm talking about. You only love me when we have sex!"

Mia took this upon herself. She went right up to Serrator, summoned her Sky Fan, and bonked him on the head with her pink weapon. Serrator finally out of his stupor turned to her. "You idiot, you are losing her by the second. Tell her she's wrong!"

"How can I when she's right," Serrator asked her.

"Jeez, I don't know, fucking lie, you seemed to be so great at deceiving," she retorted.

"I am, huh," Serrrator highly praised himself.

"I never realized Serrator was so conceited," Emily's jaw dropped. "Did anyone else realize that?"

"Poor Empusa, she really needs to get out of that relationship. If he's treating her like shit now, there's no telling if he can change," Antonio pondered. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, I guess that saying, 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks', applies here," Mia agreed.

"She needs to get out. I mean, they've been together for how long, and he can't even put a ring on it," the Green Ranger mused.

Empusa stopped her babbling and turned to the Green Ranger. "You know, I never thought of that," she sniffled. "Serrator, when are you going to give up this life, so I can become your wife and a mother."

"Oh boy, that's a deal breaker."

"Empusa, I, uh, we can't possibly, oh, no, I can-" Serrator would've continued, but a man's husky voice interrupted him. He became thankful for the interruption.

The good and evil parties were silenced, so they could hear the voice more clearly. The pitch and tone was familiar, but the manner was quite different than what they were accustomed to. The call was more urgent, lustful, almost loving. The eight people—six Power Rangers, two Nighlocks, in witness of this were very curious.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, Deker, the owner of the voice, appeared. He was without his usual cream colored drapery. In addition, the black undershirt had disappeared along with his beautifully, handcrafted, wooden neckwear. He still covered his ribs with his arm. He stood a little bit taller than earlier, which caused the present women to swoon over his chiseled arms, chest, and abs.

Behind a rock, Dayu was barely peeking just above. She hid behind, hoping to conceal herself. Earlier, she watched him undress his top half. His body was too decadent for words. She, then, gazed as the female rangers and a Nighlock took notice of her man. "They better stay the fuck away from him," she muttered in a threatening tone.

Mia and Emily began to twirl their hair flirtatiously. Empusa even attempted to show a little bit of a her translucent leg.

"Who knew Deker had a body like that... DAMN!" Emily exclaimed with stars shooting out of her eyes.

Mike and Antonio irritably grunted at her statement.

Mia became all hot and bothered. "Now, that's a _real_ man right there," she blushed while ogling his body with hunger in her eyes.

Hostility was suddenly written all over Jayden's face, while Kevin had his handy Dragon Folding Zord at bay.

"I've never noticed him, until today. Damn you, Dayu," Empusa cursed his betrothed.

Serrator's eyes narrowed. "Where did this chump come from?" The male rangers agreed with him.

The half Nighlock, half human had no clue about this war zone. He was simply searching for his love. "Has anyone seen Dali-uh, I mean, Dayu," Deker's husky voice asked them.

"No, but if you need some assistance, I will gladly help," Mia offered cheerfully, and she walked towards him.

Emily nonchalantly stuck her foot out and innocently smiled after Mia fell. "Mia, you always get to bandage the guys. I think I can take care of this."

"Silly, Yellow Ranger, he's far too old for you, I will help him," Empusa stepped in.

Envious by the women, Dayu drew a sharp breath. "I disappear for a moment, and they are suddenly throwing themselves all over him," she was growing tired of this.

The men weren't going to take this. Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio's eyes flickered their respective colors. Serrator kept slapping his fan on the palm of his hand with much force.

"I will be fine, after I see Dayu," Deker gently let them down.

"Yeah, you just had to strategically come with your shirt off," Kevin systematically commentated for the men and women. "I know what you're up to!" He stuck his fist in the air and toggled it around furiously.

Deker's eyebrow rose at him. "I never did like you Blue Ranger."

"Amen, preach brother," Serrator gave kudos to Deker.

"I never liked you either," the one seeking the ultimate duel relayed. "Damn it, fix my Urumasa!"

"I'll lick your Urumasa," Mia sexually described for the man.

"Now, that's a thought," Deker almost obliged, much to Dayu's dismay.

Jayden swallowed hard. "She wouldn't even touch my Urumasa," he muttered. All of the guys crazily looked at him. "What?"

Emily smacked Mia's arm. "What happened to Jayden?"

"What happened to Mike," the Asian countered with her own question.

All of the rangers' Samuraizers went off simultaneously. Their hearts practically jumped out of their chests. They were so caught up in fighting with each other and giving advice to the Nighlocks they hadn't even stopped to update JI. The rangers answered their phones at once.

_"What the hell are the six of you doing? Since when is it okay for rangers and monsters to socialize like that?! Is there a party, and why wasn't I invited?! Another thing, stop talking shit-" _the rangers gasped at his word_. "Get over it, I can cuss if I damn well need to! I will not stand for this to continue! Mia, how dare you speak of licking someone's private while not mentioning it outright! I have been around the block a few times! Not a virgin my ass!"_

The Power Rangers internally groaned at the berating they were subjected to.

"Wait, Mentor was a prostitute," the Green Ranger wasn't thinking clearly.

"Aw, Mentor, it slipped out," Mia didn't think anything of it.

Mentor heavily growled at his student_. "Mike, I will whack you with my stick several times for thinking that! Kevin, you will clean the house for that comment you told Jayden! And, another thing, I found your porn collection," _Kevin became mortified at that_, "I've already called Panorama City's Covenant Hospice, they expect you first thing in the morning. Antonio, no fishing for you. I'm hiding your gear! Emily stop the cussing, right this minute!"_

"Damn it, that's no fucking fair," Emily cursed.

"No, Mentor!" Antonio whined.

"I didn't mean it," Kevin defended himself. "And what do I do at the hospice?" There were plenty of things running a muck in his head, and he convulsed at all of them.

"Looks like the rangers are getting chewed out by that old guy," Deker speculated from the way they were looking and speaking.

"Don't let Ji hear that," the Red Ranger warned, and he was thankful he didn't hear a punishment for him.

"And Jayden, as leader you should've gotten all of them under control," Mentor reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Mentor," Jayden knew he was right.

"That's it? Jayden, the girls got off easy," Mike criticized the man, who's fostered them. Jayden, Mia, and Emily smacked him on top of his head. "What was that for?"

"For asking stupid questions," Mia exasperatedly answered.

Mentor took several deep breaths._ "Just finish the fight! You still have to learn about the birds and the bees!"_ He ended the link right there.

The rangers became even more frustrated with Mentor.

"Are you done?" Deker questioned, as he sat down. The light from the sun hit his body ever so slightly, and his ab cuts and broad chest were displayed as even more defined.

Dayu's eyes stalked him.

"Serrator, I will not be taken for a fool. You better put a ring on it," Empusa demanded furiously.

"Sweetie, but we've been together for so long. There's no point in getting married," Serrator denied her request.

Deker watched with some interest. His alluring blue eyes went to them, but he saw a little bit of movement in the background. He intruded on their conversation. "Excuse me," he left them.

"Deker, wait!" Emily yelled, but was stopped by the guys. "Cockblocks!"

"Gotta love her potty mouth," Mike quipped.

**Xxxxx**

**Another Part of the Rock Quarry  
Panorama City, CA  
Earth**

The woman, formerly known as Dalia, held her breath again. She was caught. Not only that, but her former lover was fast approaching. Her body aligned with a hard, stone rock. There was no time to escape, and she sorrowfully anticipated his arrival. "Deker, I..."

The half human, half Nighlock didn't break his eye contact with her. He wanted her, wished for her to be his again.

He shushed her with his finger.

"Stop," Dayu requested, but he wasn't deterred.

"You may tell me you aren't her, but I know you are. I'm drawn you to you. There has to be a reason," his hand perused her core. "Be honest with me. I've been searching for her, since I feel incomplete. I may put up a front there's a battle in my mind, but we know that's not true," he continued to speak on the matter at hand.

Dayu wasn't sure what to do or say. She remained still under his body. "But," she yearned to stop him.

"Don't deny me..."

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile...  
With the Rangers and Nighlocks**

The Samurai Rangers found a rock to sit on. The couple that's been together for awhile kept arguing and arguing. They were beginning to grow tired of witnessing this, and the spell that was supposed to cause them to argue was wearing off. Just to be on the safe side though, and in hopes of going home, it was time they handled business.

Mia's head was resting on Jayden's shoulder, while Emily's head became acquainted with Mike's green sleeve. Antonio futilely tried to snuggle with Kevin. The two, then, engaged in a shoving match. It was becoming obvious to the other rangers, Antonio and Kevin were somewhat flirting.

The Yellow Ranger finally piped up. "Jayden, get rid of her fingers already," Emily angrily commanded. "This is getting old."

"Why me," Jayden didn't like her request.

"Maybe because you are the Red Ranger, and that's the thing to do," Kevin mused while rolling his eyes. "Antonio, stop it, I don't like you like that."

"You say that now," the Gold Ranger's eyebrows rose up and down. "Look, the way I see it, Mike and Emily are gonna be together, even though I hate it. Mia and Jayden are obviously a couple, even though you hate it. I figure we can be each other's rebound."

Mike laughed at them. "That sounds pretty scientific if you ask me," he began to clap. "Good job, Antonio!"

"Babe, please, can you get rid of her," Mia nicely asked the Red Ranger.

"Oh, of course," Jayden stood up.

"Pussy whipped!" the other male rangers exclaimed after hearing that.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Jayden. "What am I? Chopped liver!" She couldn't believe how easily he had disregarded her, but when Mia said anything he would listen. "If she said jump, would you say 'how high'?!" she teased with an eye roll.

Mia laughed under her breath.

Empusa and Serrator continued their heated argument. It seemed after an inhale of oxygen, an insult was followed. Right after an exhale of carbon dioxide, more slander ensued. There were no pauses, but to be honest, they were going around in circles.

The woman felt neglected, and Serrator seemed heartless and immune to the situation at hand. For that, Empusa nagged harder than before. She hated how dense he was. There were sparks flying between their eyes, not the good ones that people usually vied for either.

"Why do you nag so much," Serrator demanded to know. He turned his body away from her. "You are worse than Contemptra," he weakly muttered. Empusa wasn't too pleased with another woman's name being called from his mouth.

The rangers all choked on their spit.

"God, what an idiot!"

"What did I do now," Serrator huffed like a buffoon.

"Did we ever battle a Contemptra," Antonio contemplated on the matter. "Kevin, babe, answer me that."

Of course Kevin cognitively scanned the archives. "No, never! Oh God, there's another monster coming!" He scanned every square footage of the place like a maniac.

Mia smacked Kevin's head with force. "Calm down! Contemptra was a Mutant from the Power Rangers: Time Force era. She used her 'wits' to make the male rangers fall in love with her, which in return, would make them fight. Jen and Katie must've hated it," she rambled about the history.

Mike's face contorted into a silly one. "Yup, that must be the Asian thing I've been talking about."

"Shut up," the Pink Ranger hissed for him.

"If you don't stop talking about Mia being Asian, I'll have you clean the Zords," Jayden pulled rank.

"Righhhttt, you will have me clean the Zords," Mike wasn't threatened at all. "They are only about a foot tall and a foot and a half maybe two feet wide."

"I'll make them grow," Jayden enforced with reason.

Mike still didn't care.

"What about Contemptra," Empusa wondered, and she knew who that was. They were along the same genus.

"Uh, well, you know," Serrator drew a line with his foot, "she, uh, she, was unsuccessful."

"Oh, no, not, uh, you better rephrase that mister! I heard you," she countered.

Serrator hadn't such hatred for another person until now—the Power Rangers were more tolerable than this wretched woman. "You really wanna go there," he questioned her. Empusa solely nodded. "Fine, Contemptra didn't even fuss as much as you did. She let me do my _business_, and that was all I cared about."

The rangers didn't have a clue on what he was talking about. It was obvious that Empusa knew, since she was very much enraged with him.

"How dare you," she started, and she began to pace around. "How fucking dare you!"

"What's going on," Emily queried since she felt really lost.

"You just had to do that, and with her of all people, ughhh!" She growled at him.

Serrator remained quiet and fanned himself.

"You slut," Empusa provoked, and she extended her fingers.

Jayden utilized this opportunity. "Spin Sword," he firmly locked his red Lion disk into place, and he quickly faced his love, "Mia, hand me your Spin Sword," he ordered.

"Anything for you, Jayden," Mia offered hers.

Emily happily smiled, while Mike and Antonio practically barfed in their mouths. Kevin's eyes twitched with anger and jealousy.

With two Spin Swords, Jayden grabbed his Lightning Disk instead. He knew what to do. He flipped forward, power encompassing his body, and he was ready to finish off Empusa. "Blazing storm," he called. Lightning bolted around her, electricity covered her fingers. He landed with his back facing her. He stoically looked forward.

The female Nighlock shrieked in terror at the pain filling her body. Her fingers were soon turned into ashes.

Not too long after, the male rangers heads became filled with migraines. They examined their surroundings, wondering what had just occurred. Things were slowly returning back to normal, but the recollection of the previous hours were fuzzy. The Red, Blue, Green, and Gold Ranger weren't aware that their feelings were bared on the table and for everyone to witness. The hurtful rallying between them, they wouldn't believe it if there was even a video of it. The male rangers would always remain close.

However, to the others not affected by the invocation, they would remember what had occurred today.

Mia and Emily watched the men with inquisitiveness.

"Um..." Antonio spoke up as the dark magic was spewed from his veins.

Mike suddenly felt exhausted. "What just happened," he interrogated his teammates.

Kevin wasn't sure either. "Jay, do you have any idea," he asked his leader and friend.

Jayden shook his head. "No, not at all," he simply answered. "Is everyone alright," he asked the rest of his team.

Mia and Emily looked at one another. The two of them were thankful for the spell to be diffused, but they weren't expecting the little bout of amnesia. Both were unexpectedly saddened by this, and a part of them was hurt by this development. The Pink and Yellow Ranger simply nodded to his query.

"It's time we finished what they started," the Blue Ranger finally returned to normal. "Jayden, as our leader, I believe it's your call."

Jayden was ready to morph, but he couldn't believe what Serrator had up his sleeve. He wasn't the only one shocked though.

"You demand for me to marry you after all of this," Serrator posed the question, and he became even more irritated with her. He was sick of the nagging, the bitching, the complaining, and even more he was sick of her. "It happened, get over it. I cheated with Contemptra, and she was a better lay than you," he maliciously and callously told her. "If I had known you were going to get like this, then I would've never, ever, never, ever, ever, never, never, ever, never ever, never, ever..."

"Never ever what..." Empusa inquired, not realizing where this was going.

Instead of answering, Serrator called upon powerful energy. His arm went her way. As much as he cared for her, he had to realize something. He was a Nighlock, a powerful Nighlock, and she was still beneath him. Though, they had been together for some time, it was obvious they were never going to work out. In addition, he found there to be too many rules to follow. Not only tht, but she would be a headache rather than an asset. He smirked in success after her body had vanished. The man resumed his talk with the Power Rangers.

"I may have helped you in this battle. Next time, you won't be so lucky," he jumped into a gap.

The rangers were left to talk to each other. They weren't sure what to do or say, so Jayden opened his mouth.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," he knew every battle ended with that.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Antonio, if you would do the honors," Mike slung his arm around the Gold Ranger.

"You got it, Amigo," Antonio cheerfully obliged. "I say this calls for a celebration. It's not everyday a Nighlock defeats its own kind."

"How is that possible though? I don't get it," Kevin still had his analytical ways. He walked with Mike and Antonio. "Come on, Jayden," he requested.

Jayden looked at Mia and Emily. "You guys weren't harmed, right," he asked them. They shook their heads. "Alright, I'm coming." He trailed the guys.

Mia and Emily exchanged sorrow filled looks and shrugs. They couldn't win them all, they supposed. The girls walked back to the Shiba House. The team unity was back and in full force, but there was still a void. They had hopes this spell wouldn't have been erased like it was. Now, how could they return back to the house and act like everything was okay when their feelings had been invested? They weren't sure, but they had to keep a straight face.

Much to their dismay.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Afternoon Aftermath. (Epilogue, apologies, truths.)**


	6. Chapter 6- Afternoon Aftermath

**A/N: **And here is the final chapter! Hopefully, I tied up the loose ends. In addition, I had to make it angsty. It wouldn't be a fic without it. `

**Chapter 6- Afternoon Aftermath**

**Xxxxx**

**Shiba House  
Panorama City, CA  
****Earth**

The Red, Blue, Green, and Gold Rangers merrily walked back to the Shiba House. They reveled in their 'win', and they were even more ecstatic they hardly lifted a finger to obtain it. This was probably a once in lifetime power break. A Nighlock defeating their own, that was new to them.

Along the way, the male rangers were teasingly joking around. They were unaware of the spell they had been under, which meant the day's events were in their mind, but they were also clouded. They knew there was a fight, but what happened during and after, they weren't positive.

Tonight, the guys planned to head to the movies, play a few round of video games at the arcades, and even go out to eat. The odd part of their plans, Jayden was the one to suggest them. Mike, Antonio, and Kevin readily agreed to the schedule.

Sadly, Mia and Emily didn't hold the same enthusiasm as the guys. Even though they were invited to attend, they kindly declined—much to the guys' disappointment. The two females walked with dreaded footsteps to the house. Yes, part of them wished the spell still lingered. Not necessarily, the part where the men were in quipped filled arguments, but rather how their rightful guy reciprocated the same emotion. Maybe, they wouldn't feel so toyed with.

This day was unusual, to say the least.

Mentor Ji furiously paced, with his stick in hand, back and forth on the patio deck. He felt his team was dismantled, so he needed to 'fix' them. His rangers, on a normal day, would never be involved in sexual activities, lewd conduct, or any other dirty shenanigans. For goodness sake, the fate of the world was in their hands. The thought of Kevin owning a porn collection, Jayden and Mia in a bedroom together—**alone**, Emily's potty mouth, Mike's idiotic comments, and Antonio's confusing sexuality coming to the forefront, Mentor was definitely thrown for a loop. This Nighlock had definitely done a number on the Samurai team, and this was worse than the monster that caused his rangers to consume everything but the kitchen sink.

As Mentor kept pondering on the happenings of today, he stopped at the sound of laughter. He was puzzled by the noise, and even more so, by the camaraderie of the male rangers. As if nothing had happened, and this bothered the elder man to a tee, they headed inside of the house. He was in a stunned silence. After a minute or two, he suddenly realized there were two people missing—owners of the Turtle and Ape Zord.

"Where are my 'daughters'," Mentor mused, and he noticed they were coming through the gate. He watched their footsteps closely, and he noted the depressing feeling coming from them. He was about to ask, but was stopped by Mia.

"Don't, Mentor. The guys are fine. The spell is gone, and we are complete again," she halted him from speaking further.

"Yeah, we are all one big happy family again," Emily tacked on, though her tone and body language expressed otherwise.

"So, there doesn't need to be a talk about the birds and bees," Mentor hopefully wondered. Mia and Emily nodded, and they headed for the entrance to the house. He didn't like this sadness radiating from them, so he was determined to find out what's caused this. "Mia, Emily, sit down," he gestured the outdoor barbecue island, which always housed their celebratory lunches and, or dinners.

The two girls weren't exactly ecstatic to have this private time with Ji, however, they were curious as to why he would call this meeting. They each took a stool and sat. Mia began drawing abnormal shapes on the table, while Emily's eyes bounced everywhere.

"Talk to me," he requested, as he straightened his gi and placed his stick in an upright position.

"There's nothing to talk about," Mia softly said, while she drew 'death to Jayden'.

Mentor didn't believe her.

Emily concurred. "Mentor, isn't this what you wanted," she asked him.

"What I wanted was for the team unity and morale to be present again. What I wanted is for the six of you to be focused on beating the Nighlock, and of course no more talk about S-E-X. That's what I wanted. I didn't expect you two to come back so upset, while the guys are happy and laughing," Mentor truthfully answered. He sighed. He hadn't been an actual parent in quite awhile. From the looks of it, he might have to dish out some fatherly advice. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

The beautiful Asian wasn't sure she wanted to open up. She was afraid to get whacked or scolded by him, but she took a chance anyway. "Mentor, how can Emily and I act like nothing happened today?"

Mentor's ears perked up at her question. "What do you mean?" He was still a little clueless.

Emily's frustrations got the best of her. She picked up Mentor's stick and gave him a nice, big whack on his thigh. "Don't play stupid with us!"

The older man frowned at her outburst. "That hurt," he kinda forgot she was really good with weapons.

"Don't be so fucking dense," the Yellow Ranger angrily shouted, and she covered her mouth sheepishly. This wasn't like her. "Sorry, Mentor."

"I guess I deserve that," Mentor figured. He stared at the two. They were really like surrogate daughters to him. They helped to fill that void of being away from his own flesh and blood. Not only that, but Mia and Emily helped to keep him sane in that house. He would gladly sacrifice his life for theirs. Just like how he would do with his own daughter. As much as he disliked fraternization in the house, he, now, had a feeling their melancholy looks were due to Jayden and Mike not paying them attention like they did earlier in the day. "So, when the Nighlock was destroyed, the spell went bye-bye along with the registering feelings of a certain Red and Green ranger, huh?"

"Mentor, we know you don't like there to be personal relationships in the house, but you have to see this from our position," Mia wisely spoke. She sighed heavily. "I told you how I felt about Jayden for a reason," she began.

A month after she came to the house, the Pink Ranger opened up to Mentor about her feelings for Jayden. She admitted that she was smitten by the leader of the team, and she described how shy she truly was. In addition, she smiled about how Jayden could be her prince charming, but she realized something. She knew falling in love with the leader of the Power Rangers was kind of taboo. Their mind should be set on fighting Master Xandred and the rest of his cronies, not on gaining any type of sexual gratification or some type of companionship. So, she settled for seeking Mentor Ji's approval. Maybe, after Master Xandred's defeat, could her and Jayden start a relationship and Ji would feel content, knowing he was in 'good hands'. That's why she confessed her feelings to Mentor.

Mentor has never given his nod of approval. He's noticed Mia has a certain affect on Jayden, and he's educated the Pink Ranger on being a distraction at times.

"Just when I think Jayden's finally returning my feelings; he does a complete 180. It's not fair," Mia expectantly complained.

"We all know Mike's an idiot, at times. And now, we know Mike can't spell," Emily's eyes bugged out, while Mia and Mentor bobbed their heads up and down. The Yellow Ranger meekly smiled nonetheless. "But, Mike's caring, he's really sweet guy, and he can make me laugh. We work well together, and I couldn't resist falling for him. I wanted Mike to see that I can be looked at as more than a sister. I can be his girlfriend. Oh, goodness, he _did_ call me a girlfriend!" She reminisced from earlier, but sorrowfully shook her head. "Mentor, as you can see from mine and Mia's situations, the effects of this spell has definitely played games with us."

"That spell wasn't only mentally draining, but it was emotionally too. Now, we're all back to being friends, which is how it should be, but how Jayden keeping things platonic, well, I don't know," Mia still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Emily knew Mia would be taking this harder than her. After all, Jayden and Mia went a little farther than her and Mike. She sympathized with her best friend.

Mentor's eyes went from left and right. Even in the midst of the guys' squabbling, they remained strong. They left for the fight as the glue that would keep his team from falling apart. On the other hand, they were broken now. With their heartfelt confessions, their depressing demeanor, at this moment, it wasn't fair to the girls. He wished to smack some sense into the Red and Green Ranger, since they were the root of their problems. A thought popped into his head. "Wait, what about Kevin and Antonio," he questioned them. "Are they really together?"

For a moment, Mia and Emily had to think about that. There was some flirting, denial, they possessed a sudden closeness, and they did look cute together. Yet, nothing was confirmed.

"According to Kevin, he's straight. Not to mention, Antonio isn't a homophone," the Yellow Ranger responded to Mentor's query.

The three of them laughed.

Soon after, Mentor Ji became serious. "It's the guys' fault," he supplied. The girls became confused with his unexpected response. "I know a few things about relationships. I've been dating since I was in high school, and luckily for me I met my wife during my senior year." Hearing about Mentor's life, caused the two female rangers to become engrossed with the conversation. They smiled. "We've been married for awhile, so what I'm going to tell you is the truth. Guys are extremely thick headed. I know that, you know that, but they don't know that. If they don't realize what great girls they have, and they might not realize today, tomorrow, or the month after, then it's on them. A spell shouldn't have to bring their honest feelings out. That's a coward's way."

"So, we should just wait," Mia wondered. Mentor nodded. "I guess that's all we can do."

"Mia, Jayden's been conditioned to be a leader and fight. Dating is the last thing on his mind," Mentor reminded her. "Emily, Mike's a video gamer. It's not like he goes out and finds dates. Most of the time he stays in the arcade or his house. We already know he's not the brightest light bulb in the bunch."

Emily nodded that Ji was right. Maybe, Mike was still a little socially awkward. She turned to Mia. "So, are we going out with the guys tonight," she asked.

"What's going on tonight," Mentor was out the loop once more.

"Jayden wanted to head to the movies, play some video games and go out to eat," Mia informed, and she hoped to not get Jayden in trouble. "But, I think we should stay in. Remember, I promised to cook dinner."

Emily and Mentor roughly coughed at her promise. Emily turned a bright pink and knew this was her doing.

Mentor cleared his throat. "Uh, no." Mia became confused by him. "After today, I believe the Samurai Rangers earned this. Plus, I want some alone time. I would like to call my wife and daughter. I'm going to be a grandfather," he proudly confessed.

The girls became ecstatic for him. They got out of their seats. The Yellow and Pink ranger each wrapped their arm around Mentor, and they strolled to the front door. Finally, Mia and Emily faced him. Mentor Ji hardly showed his paternal side, but the fact he had taken his time to talk to them and give advice, it warmed their heart. His mentality wasn't all about the fight ahead, he cared about their well-being too.

The elder man slightly blushed, once he felt a tender kiss on each side of his cheek. He missed his daughter's adolescent and teen years. With Mia and Emily, at least, he could recapture some of his parental duties. He watched as Emily headed inside to get ready for the night. Mia followed, but he stopped her.

"Mia."

"Yes, Mentor," the Pink Ranger turned to him once more.

"I have approved of you since the first moment you stepped through that gate," he confessed. "If I could personally conjure help the perfect girl for Jayden, I knew she would be you."

Mia could feel tears enter her eyes. "Thank you, Mentor," she appreciated his opinion. She went inside to get ready for tonight.

This was his life, a life he chose. He may have missed witnessing his daughter grow into a beautiful, intelligent, young woman, and even a chance to bore a son with his wife, but he's gained another family. They may be crazy, eccentric, a little oblivious to the outside world, but they hold such a great responsibility. Protecting the world from evil wasn't the easiest thing to do, but the sextuplet handle themselves accordingly. Mentor smiled at that, since he had a hand in helping them flourish.

An hour later, one by one, Jayden, Mike, Antonio, Kevin, Mia and Emily came out of the Shiba House. Each were dressed in a different set clothing from before.

"Hey, Mentor," Mike happily shouted. "Can you believe what happened," he inquired about the betrayal of the monsters.

"Yeah, that was probably a one in a million battle," Antonio mused.

Kevin's brows constricted. "There haven't been a million battles. Not even if you include all of the fights from every incarnation of the Power Rangers," the Blue Ranger over thought Antonio's comment.

"Aw, Kevin, why you gotta do me like that," the Gold Ranger asked him while placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. He felt a spark raging through him. He softly gasped.

"Antonio, why are you looking at me like that," for a little bit Kevin was grossed out, but he didn't exactly turn him away.

Mike watched them with interest. "Are you guys gonna kiss," he queried.

"Huh, what, no," Antonio adamantly denied thought. "That's yucky!"

Mentor, Mia, and Emily knowingly laughed at the Gold Ranger.

"Mentor, what are your plans for tonight," the Red Ranger posed the question after ignoring the guys' silliness.

"Just relaxing," he answered. "So, how are you guys feeling? Did the battle take a lot out of you," Mentor asked them. He couldn't believe the memory loss the men have suffered. He comprehended how Emily and Mia must've been feeling.

Mia and Emily exchanged expectant looks.

"Well, I became pretty tired after it was all over," the Green Ranger replied, and he gazed at Emily. They made eye contact. To him, she looked absolutely stunning tonight, which prompted him to do something he would never do before. He needed to gather a lot courage to make it happen though."But that still won't stop me from having fun."

"You got that right, amigo. We deserve this," Antonio concurred. "What about you, Kev?"

Kevin couldn't help but smile. "I'm surprised to say this, but the two of you are right. Come on, we should get going," he wanted to let loose too.

"Come home at a decent hour. Remember Kevin, you have clean up duty at the hospice," Mentor set a curphew.

Kevin became upset. He mouthed, 'clean up duty'. It was obvious he was shocked. Another thing, he didn't even know where that was.

"Don't worry, whatever Mentor needs you to do, I'll help you out," the Gold Ranger offered.

Kevin expressed his gratitude. The two of them left together. Oddly, they were getting along substantially better than before.

Mike nervously walked up to Emily. "Uh, Emily, I know I'm not someone you would usually go for," he didn't know how to phrase this, and he felt himself becoming a blubbering mess. "This might be a stretch, and you can totally deny me, but I was thinking... okay," he took a deep and calming breath. "Let me start over, Emily, I was, um, uh, you know, like we can..."

Emily couldn't help but smile at him."Mike, what are you trying to say," the blonde wished he would just cut right to the chase.

"What I was trying to say, is that you know, we should be able to, uh, would you like to," he continuously stuttered.

Jayden and Mia were beginning to grow restless with Mike's unnecessary bashfulness. Mia, in particular, was ready to strangle him.

Mentor stopped her though. He took matters into his own hands. He grabbed his wonderful stick and powerfully struck Mike's ass. He triumphantly smiled. "Spit it out!" he demanded and crossed his arms over his chest. Ji would deal with the consequences of teammates dating later.

Mike's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Mentor," he irately yelped.

Emily flashed a thankful smile. "Mike, you were saying."

Again, Mike tried to get the words right. "Emily, would you be my date tonight," he asked her out. Droplets of sweat made their appearance on his forehead, and he could feel his heart loudly knock against his ribcage.

"Mike, Y-E-S," she spelled it out.

"A-W-S-O-M," Mike incorrectly spelled out with a grin; meanwhile, Mia smacked her hand against her forehead. The Green Ranger couldn't believe she agreed to be his date tonight. He took her hand and interlinked it with his. They headed towards the gate.

Just shy of the exit, Emily turned to him. "Mike, no more spelling for today, or any other day, okay," she giggled.

Mike agreed, but he had no clue what she was talking about.

Mentor chuckled at the couple, and he watched Jayden and Mia. The Red and Pink Rangers were still skirting around the issue at hand. Awkwardly, Mia and Jayden opened their mouth. They laughed, after nothing came out. Mia just smiled and decidedly left to follow Mike and Emily.

"Mia," Jayden requested for her to come back. Mia smiled to herself, and she had high hopes. She returned and faced him bravely. Her almond shaped eyes implored his gorgeous, blue hued ones. Jayden had some anxiety. He inhaled and exhaled. The young man placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "Thank you," he acknowledged.

Mentor mentally cursed his surrogate son. "Under the spell he had so much game," he lowly muttered.

"Jayden, what are you thanking me for," she asked with some disappointment laced in.

"The guys and I weren't really sure what happened after the battle with Empusa this morning. I'm sure we were probably a little incoherent and not ourselves," he answered. "Knowing you, you probably kept all of us in check, and you helped bandage me up." The wounds from the day's fight still hadn't hit.

"Yeah, but you know I'd always be there for you, Jayden," Mia said, wishing he got the hint.

"You fight well, and you are like a _mother_ to the team," he futilely complimented her.

The smile Mia had vanished. Her gaze went to Mentor Ji, and she sadly shrugged. Mia left the Shiba grounds.

Jayden was about to join the rest of his teammates, but a resounding thwack from Mentor's stick prevented him from doing so. "Ahhh," he hissed, knowing that was going to leave a mark on his back. "What was that for?"

To put it in somewhat leiman's terms, Mentor replied the best he could. "For being a dense jackass."

"Mentor!" Jayden turned red. "What did I do?" He seemed to be a little clueless.

"Normally, I wouldn't act like this. After today, I shouldn't encourage intermingling, but I hate to see Mia or Emily upset," Mentor started, and he opened up to Jayden. "Listen, the Nighlock had put you and the guys under a spell. Mia and Emily weren't affected, thank goodness for that. But what was affected were you, along with Kevin, Mike, and Antonio. The four of you were fighting each other for the affections of either Mia or Emily."

Jayden let that sink in for a minute. The gaps in his memory were being filled with what Mentor had enlightened him with. "Don't tell me I was fighting Mike over Emily," he couldn't fathom that. He found Emily to be a sister more than anything else. "And don't tell me Kevin and Antonio were fighting over Mia," the envious glare in his eyes became present.

"Quite the opposite," Mentor murmured. "You were fighting Kevin for Mia's heart."

"Did I win," Jayden eagerly asked the man that's raised him since he was about five years old.

Mentor whipped him once more. Jayden grunted again. "Add two and two together. Mike's not that big of an idiot, if he was able to ask out the girl of his dreams. You, on the other hand, are really a jackass." He left the Red Ranger to think about that on his own. He entered the house and locked the door. _They should own a key_, he thought.

Jayden's feet began to move. He thought over Mentor's words, and he _finally_ figured it out. "God, I'm such a retard. Why hadn't I realized it before," he scolded himself. He needed to talk to Mia. After all, she held a part of him no other person could.

**Xxxxx**

**Panoramic Movie Theater  
Downtown  
Panorama City, CA**

Uncle Bulk, as he was known to Spike, practically carried his nephew to the movies.

When the Pink Ranger rudely told him off, the young man was in agony. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Then, Spike suddenly changed. It took all of Bulk's strength to prevent his nephew from leaving their home. His brawniness was apparently nonexistent, as Spike had disappeared for a couple of hours. When he finally returned, he was distraught over news that Mia had married.

Two hours later though, the young man didn't remember anything about Mia. The only thing that kept replaying in his mind were the hurtful word's of the Pink Ranger. Bulk was definitely bewildered by Spike's bipolar thoughts. He moped around their home, crying out for the Pink Ranger. So, in order to cheer him up, Bulk suggested they head to the movies.

"Uncle Bulk, why are we here," Spike wasn't in the mood to watch a movie—whether it was horror or comedy.

"Spike, I hate to see you sad, buddy," Bulk confessed, and he smiled the best he could. "I know you aren't too happy with the Pink Ranger being mean, and I'm sure you aren't too thrilled about Mia being married-"

"Once again, Mia's not married," the young teen hated that his Uncle kept saying that.

Bulk didn't like his nephew's sudden amnesia. "You told me when you came home she was married," he exasperatedly tried to remind him.

Spike shook his head firmly. "No, I told you, I've been home all afternoon," he disagreed.

"No, you haven't," Bulk said.

"Have to," Spike countered.

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to," and Spike became momentarily distracted. There was Mia in a beautiful pink blouse, tailored skinny jeans that hugged her body, and nice, sparkly shoes. His hands started flapping Bulk's shirt, but they soon became a whisper. His body and eyes were fully absorbed on seeing her arrival. "Uncle Bulk, there she is," he exclaimed.

Bulk and Spike stopped trouncing around. They watched as Mia met up with her usual friends. There was one missing though, the one that always wore Red. Bulk and Spike faced each other.

"Uncle Bulk, she's coming to the movies. Maybe, we should go," Spike's tone was sadder than the usual.

"Spike, no," Bulk stopped him. "Listen, maybe you should just talk to her."

"Why! She's just going to turn me away like the Pink Ranger did. I really am a loser, and why keep having hope?!" Spike stressed while feeling quite frustrated.

"Just talk to her," Bulk advised. "Do it, or you might regret it. Sometimes, your Dad still thinks the 'what ifs' when it comes to Kimberly Hart. I'm not saying he doesn't love your mom, but you never know what could happen. Carpe diem," he encouraged.

Spike was going to deny his suggestions, but he knew Bulk was right. After taking a deep breath, straightening out his clothes, fixing his kicks, the young men went forth. He momentarily forgot his fear of rejection, and he approached Mia with courage.

Mia had caught up with Antonio, Kevin, Mike, and Emily. She was tinged with jealousy, as she witnessed how happy Emily was. The Green and Yellow Ranger were disgustingly in love. She frowned, since it was so obvious. The five of them were looking at what movies to watch. Brought out of her concentration, Mia felt someone poke her back. She smiled small, thinking it was Jayden.

Forget being brave, Spike gulped, as he was in the vicinity of the beautiful woman. He was considerably worried that she would turn him away.

The Pink Ranger twisted her body, and she didn't see anyone there. She looked down and realized it was the man she's given some advice to before. Then, she remembered this morning. The words she had expressed weren't the kindest. The Nighlock was becoming successful, and she hadn't been there to help Jayden, so her emotions went haywire. Unfortunately, he got the brunt of her anger. She knew she needed to talk to him.

"Mia, I-" Spike's throat suddenly became dry. He didn't know what to say. He was enraptured with her.

"What are you doing, get out of here," Kevin repeated his words again, and he was beginning to really dislike this guy.

"What's going on," Antonio questioned the Blue Ranger. He looked between Mia and Spike.

"Guys, don't worry about it. I do need to talk to him," Mia dissuaded them from worrying. "Pick any movie you guys want. I'll be in there."

Emily went to Mia's side. "Are you sure? We can wait for you," she told her.

Mike concurred. "Mia, remember, we stick together," and, at that point, he wondered where the hell Jayden was. It wasn't like him to be missing from something he planned. Furthermore, if Jayden knew this guy was always around Mia, he knew that Jayden would set him straight. The Green Ranger knew the Red Ranger's feelings, even if he wasn't ready to disclose it.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mia announced once more. She discreetly rolled her eyes. "Here," she handed them some money. That did the trick, as they quickly paid for their tickets and left to the inside. She was relieved to have some alone time. "Now, what did you need to talk about?"

"I-I-I, just want to say that I like you," Spike confessed his feelings... _finally._

Mia blushed, and she ushered him to the nearest table and chairs. "You don't know me, how can you say you like me?" The thought was sweet, but her feelings lied elsewhere.

"To be honest, it was either you or the Pink Ranger," he meekly chuckled at her. "She was so a little livid, and to think, I pushed her out the way of thse flying projectiles."

Mia thought back to the fight. She remembered a hand come in contact with her body, but she wasn't too positive who had gotten her out of harm's way. To hear Spike say something about that, she became surprised. She really had no clue."The Pink Ranger," she questioned again. Spike nodded and opened up

Meanwhile, in the distance, Jayden was watching them talk. That envious feeling was lurking inside of his body again, so he decided to keep a close eye. He was glad he arrived when he did. Mia needed protecting, and he was glad to be her bodyguard. Also, he wondered why this guy was always showing up when Mia was around. His eyes stalked the couple.

"Are you crazy," Mia asked him. "I mean, you weren't protected. You put yourself in harm's way to save me, uh, I mean the Pink Ranger."

"But, I needed to protect her," Spike enforced thoughtfully without thinking about their connection. "Even though she was rude, and I'm honest, she didn't need to be, I still had to do something."

Mia remembered she couldn't apologize as the Pink Ranger, but she could possibly make him see 'her' side. "I don't know why she acted the way she did, especially since you amicably protected her," she still couldn't believe she hadn't realized that, "but you have to see it from her point of view. How would you feel if _you_ were out there defending the world, and someone came along and was preventing _you_ from saving it? I, for one, would probably get a little agitated."

Spike couldn't argue against that. "Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from," he supposed.

"On the other hand, I'm sure if the Pink Ranger found out what you did for her, she would probably give you a big kiss on the cheek," she promised him, and Spike blushed. She smiled. "I also think it's sweet that you like me, but we can just be friends," she gently let him down. "I'm sure you will make any other girl happy."

He knew she was denying him, but the kind words made him think there was some hope. "You-you, uh, really think so," he seriously queried.

"I don't think so; I _know_ so," Mia adamantly stated, while she thought of some way to repay him. Mia might be considered a little whoreish, considering she's made out with Jayden and given a kiss on the cheek to Mentor Ji, but one more person couldn't hurt. A chaste kiss was administered to Spike's right cheek.

Jayden punched the nearest trash can with all of his might. That startled several civilians that passed by him. A nearby cop wasn't too pleased either. He beckoned Jayden forward. Appalled by the man, Jayden pointed to himself. The cop gravely nodded that Jayden was in trouble.

As Mia's lips parted from Spike's cheek, she gasped at the cop talking sternly to Jayden. Spike looked over his shoulder, and he saw who Mia was ogling. He may not have been a rocket scientist, but he it donned on him.

"I gotta go," the Pink Ranger wanted to talk to Jayden. "Thank you for talking to me, and for everything else. Sorry to cut it so short, bye!" She ran off.

Spike was definitely on cloud nine after feeling her soft, pink lips grace his cheek. He watched her meet up with the man that always wore Red.

Bulk walked up to Spike with a knowing smile. He had witnessed the whole entire thing. "Nephew, when's the wedding date," he joked.

"Uncle Bulk, there's no date coming up. Right now, she's with the person she truly belongs with," Spike commented, while he watched Mia place a hand on Jayden's back. He sighed with contentment.

"But, I thought, and she kissed, and you had that smile," the older man incoherently spoke.

Spike shook his head. "Just like dad, I'm sure I'll meet the right woman," he ended the conversation there. "Let's go watch that movie." The two paid for their tickets and headed straight to the concession booth. They were ready to end this day on a high note.

Mia waited with Jayden. She was determined to get down to the bottom of this. They are Power Rangers. Cops shouldn't harrass them, nor should they have any reason to prompt a cop to stop them.

"Now, I'll let you go with a warning," the Officer cautioned. "One more outburst like that, and I will have to notify your parents."

"I'm 19," Jayden dumbly relayed.

Mia shook her head, knowing the repercussions were worse for an adult.

"Even better, I'll haul your butt to jail," the Officer over-zealously shouted. "That is destruction of public property," he pointed to the bent trash can.

"Jayden, what the hell did you do," the Pink Ranger gasped at the item.

"I'll tell you later," he muttered and listened to what the cop was saying. "Sorry, officer, it'll never happen again."

"Alright, now, you two enjoy your date," the Officer wished, and he left after that.

Mia frowned. She knew this wasn't a date, but just the group celebrating their win. "Uh, officer," Jayden stopped her. "Jayden, we're not on a date," she reminded him.

Taking the initiative, Jayden laced his fingers with hers. She became putty after, and there was no need to stop him. They walked in silence up until they got to the theater.

He turned to her and spoke honestly. "I'm sorry for being a dense jackass," he apologized for his actions.

"Huh, Jayden, what are you talking about," she asked, though she had a feeling.

"Let's just say I got the sense smacked into me," the Red Ranger answered.

Mia giggled. "Let me guess, Mentor," she assumed.

He rubbed his back. "Yeah, how did you know." When Mia gave him the, 'I wasn't under a spell; you were' look, he figured it out automatically. "Look, I do like you, but with the world needing saving, it's not in the cards for us to date. As much as I would like to be your boyfriend, we just can't," he informed her.

"Jayden, all I wanted was recognition. It's enough for you to tell me you actually like me as more than a friend," she responded.

"So, you're willing to wait," he was surprised by her, and it made him fall for her more.

She grabbed his flannel and brought him closer. "You're still written all over me, Mr. Shiba," she seductively said. "The fight's not over, and I'm not going anywhere," she brought him in for a very deep and passionate kiss. Their tongue's were getting very much acquainted in their mouth, and she softly moaned.

Jayden's hands roamed all over her body, and he didn't care if they were doing this in public. When the need for breathing became necessary, he departed from her mouth. His cheeks were as red as his power suit. "Um, we should, uh," he cleared his throat.

Mia's lips were still swollen, but she nodded. "Come on, Jayden."

The leader of the Samurai Rangers sent a text message to Kevin, Mike, and Antonio. The only person to respond was the Blue Ranger. Kevin had informed him which 'stadium' they were sitting in. With that information, Jayden cordially paid for Mia's ticket. After that, he paid for her chocolate covered cookie dough bites, two sodas, and popcorn for the two of them to share. They walked to the room their friends were in. Once they arrived, they took their seats.

In one row sat Emily, then it was Mike, followed by Antonio, then Kevin, Mia, and Jayden took the aisle seat.

"Took you guys long enough," Antonio playfully teased, as he took some popcorn from Kevin's tub. "I'm dying over here."

"What do you mean," Mia inquired about, as she felt Jayden's arm wrap around her. Her heart began to speed up.

"Well, there's a kissing marathon," Kevin whispered.

"There's a kissing, what," Jayden didn't get the last part. He had to smile as Mia snuggled closer to him. He had no clue it would feel so right to have her by his side.

"Marathon," Mia filled in, but she didn't get what they were saying. "Wait, where's the marathon," she obliviously inquired about. She gazed at the screen. They were watching a film that had romance, comedy, and adventure. A kissing marathon was possible, but there was no sign of it.

Kevin patted Mia's back. "Look to the left of you, sweetie," he signaled the very obnoxious movements from the Yellow and Green Ranger.

Mia giggled at them. "How long have they been doing that," she softly murmured to Jayden that Emily and Mike were partaking in a viscous lip lock.

"Huh," Jayden incredulously uttered. He turned his head to catch a glimpse. "Did we look like that," he asked her.

Mia grinned. "Hardly," she commented, and they continued watching the movie. "Now, why was the trash can like that?"

Jayden sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw you kiss that guy on the cheek, and well, I became a little jealous," he responded truthfully.

"A little jealous, huh," Mia teased, knowing he was very much jealous. She smiled and placed another kiss on her leader's cheek. Although her and Jayden weren't official, she was content knowing he held feelings for her as well. She would wait for him, since he was worth it. Jayden felt the same way.

Antonio and Kevin shrugged at the couple to the right of them. They kept sharing their tub of popcorn. Throughout the movie, they softly spoke to each other. From their first meeting to now, they had become closer. Maybe, a little too closer than expected, but then again, it was the 21st century. Anything was possible.

Emily and Mike took a breather. They were trying to recapture their breath after their 'spit swapping' session. They each took a sip of their drink and decided to pay attention to the movie more than each other.

"Did you ever think we'd be doing this," Mike questioned her.

Emily shook her head. "No, I thought you would still be a scaredy cat and act all holy and shit," she replied, and Mike couldn't believe she had just cussed in front of him. "Sorry."

"Em, whatever you do, I'll always like you," he whispered, and he brought her in for another kiss.

"Mike," she stopped him. "We came here to watch the movie," she reminded him.

"Right," Mike nodded, and he kept his cool. He faced the larger than life screen.

A few seconds passed, and Emily didn't like the stillness. Maybe she was acting a little forward, maybe she was moving things faster than expected, but she had waited this long for Mike to kiss her. She wasn't sure what the cards held for her and Mike. One thing she did know, she was happy for him to be her first kiss. "Ah, what the hell," she grasped Mike's tee tightly, and forced him forward. She kissed him deeper than before.

Mike became ecstatic with her eagerness.

At this moment, the relationships weren't exactly defined. Mike and Emily were still going to dance around each other, while Kevin and Antonio weren't probably going to admit their feelings until they were subsequently ready. For Jayden and Mia, their relationship had to wait. As the 18th head of the Shiba Clan, his thoughts and actions lied elsewhere.

The Rangers enjoyed the rest of their night off. There was no more fighting, and no one was under a spell.

One thing that still lingered, flirting. It continued throughout the night.

**Xxxxx**

**Aboard the Ship  
Sanzu River  
Netherworld**

Octoroo watched as Master Xandred went from a bumbling idiot in love to a nasty, monster hell bent on getting the universe in his control. At this moment, the leader's growling wasn't due to her living elsewhere or wanting to stay with someone else; it was over their customary defeat. It was best that the Master forget about his lust for a certain henchwoman. They needed to refocus on destroying the rangers. The elder octopus accepted that.

With the defeat of Empusa, Serrator came back on board. There was no remorse or pity for getting rid of a woman he had spent centuries with. And that's what it was. He no longer had to worry about catering to Empusa or any other woman for that matter. He still thought the male rangers were crazy for listening to women. Besides that, his ultimate goal would be taking over Master Xandred's spot. He contemplated over his plan.

Master Xandred sipped his medicine. In the back of his mind, he kept picturing a feminine face. He couldn't exactly pick out _who_ the woman was, but he knew she made him feel **different.** As much as he was disgusted with his brute, consisting of Octoroo, Serrator, and the army of Moogers, for failing him, he wasn't in the mood to decimate them. Something else was on his mind—the woman he couldn't give a name. Who ever she was, he kindly wished her the best. He kept his personal thoughts to himself. No one could ever know he had a soft side.

Suddenly, something entered Master Xandred's mind. Why would Serrator defeat one of their own? He was flabbergasted by that.

**Xxxxx**

**Deep in the Forest  
Panorama City, CA  
Earth**

**(Flashback)**

_"You may tell me you aren't her, but I know you are. I'm drawn you to you. There has to be a reason," his hand perused her core. "Be honest with me. I've been searching for her, since I feel incomplete. I may put up a front there's a battle in my mind, but we know that's not true," he continued to speak on the matter at hand._

_Dayu wasn't sure what to do or say. She remained still under his body. "But," she yearned to stop him._

_"Don't deny me..."_

"_I have to, Deker. You don't understand, you're not exactly being yourself," she confessed. _

_He didn't listen and leaned in closer. _

_But, Serrator had already extracted his punishment on Empusa. That had caught Deker off guard, but then again, it's not like he knew he was under a spell. He clenched his head as the painful migraine made it's intruding appearance. His sweet, inviting ways were languidly disappearing. The cursed half Nighlock, half human was coming back. _

"_Ahhhh," he cried in pain, and he stumbled towards the nearest rock. _

"_Deker," Dayu was worried about his state. She quickly went to his side. "Are you okay," she queried. _

"_Huh, yeah, I am fine," he said while he shook his head from side to side. "I don't need your help," he coldly stated, and then he looked down at his body. "Where are my clothes," he, soon, hoisted himself up. "_

_Dayu's mind was boggled. She wished she hadn't turned Deker away before. "I think your clothes are in the forest," she replied. _

_"Where is Serrator," he asked her. _

_Dayu gulped down the depressing feeling. "With the rangers," she answered in voice, attempting to mask her sadness. _

_Deker nodded. "Seems like he must be busy. I'll let him be, but he still needs to fix Urumasa," he informed her. He was set to walk away, but stopped. "What are you doing?"_

_"Deker, does the name Dalia ring a bell?"_

"_No," he responded with no hesitation. "I don't know who she is." He walked away from her, his footsteps harder than stone. He ignored everything else around him. His mission was to obtain his prized sword, and that would be the only thing present on his mind. _

**(End Flashback)**

Dayu wandered around aimlessly.

Deker's actions and emotions of today caused her heart to become crushed. One minute, he was cold, didn't know his past life's existence, and he even treated her like an annoying piece of gum stuck to a shoe. The next minute, he worshipped the ground she walked on, calling her by her birth name, and demanding to be with her.

Men can be idiots, yes, but there had to be something going on. Deker's attitudes couldn't change that quickly unless he was under a spell. Just then, the thought registered in her brain. That would make sense, and it would give light as to why Master Xandred had become a bumbling mess as well.

She kept walking, but the ruins of a stoned house made her stop. Her hands smoothed the surface of the rocks, while flashbacks flooded her mind. _Why now,_ she pondered, as her heart ached once again. The terror she had felt that night when fire broke, the urgency she felt when Deker became unconscious, the prominent need to help him in any way she could, and the torment that ignited in her body at the betrayal Serrator had granted her. Those memories kept haunting her, and she still lived with her decision to this day.

Why did this have to happen to her?

Deker would be the only person to hold her heart. They were so in love, and he doesn't even know who she was.

"What are you doing here," Deker's husky voice floated her way.

She kept her back to him. "Does anything look familiar," she asked him.

Deker's eyes roamed the grounds. He answered to the best of his ability. "Back in time, this was the usual accomdations for a man and woman. A place where they can be one together, procreate and raise children. So, yes, it looks familiar. Why are you asking?" In his voice, it was obvious he didn't care about anything she had to say.

"I used to stay here with someone," she started in an attempt to jog his memory. "He was a sweet man, even helped to fix my viola when I needed it. An awful thing happened her, to them. He passed away, but he was resurrected after I sacrificed my true self."

"What happened next," he became slightly curious. He began to survey the area, as she spoke.

"He was cursed while I'm living with the atrocious memories of that night," she replied desolately.

The half human, half Nighlock knowingly sighed. "Excuse me," he said with no care in the world. "I have a craving, and it's for my sword. Though it may be far from me right now, I shall prepare for it's return to my side."

"Deker, do you remember Dalia," she wanted to know, she was eager to know.

"Dalia," he huskily repeated the name. It rolled off his tongue. He strolled farther and farther away. "I already told you," Deker began. "My matters are revolved around my sword, Urumasa. That thing is the most vital possession in my life. I don't need anything or anyone else," he finished. He continued on his way.

Dayu wanted to cry. "Oh, Deker, you almost knew I was her," she wasn't sure how she could continue like this. She chose to though. It was her hope that she would reunite with Deker, his memory fully restored. He held her heart, and she knew it was safe with him. She continued to walk, as she did, her Furry Wart popped up. She smoothed out the yellow hairs.

"Until we meet again," the Yellow ball chirped.

**The End. **


End file.
